Unravel
by ritsuka10
Summary: La historia explora la posibilidad de Draco Malfoy siendo amigo de Hermione Granger, él tiene a esa amiga que cualquier chico necesita para no convertirse en el inevitable personaje al que está destinado ser. DRAMIONE Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen JK Rowling.
1. Zero

Un jovencito de cabellos rubios, piel blanca y ropa impecable observaba por los aparadores de las diferentes tiendas que tenía el callejón Diagon, sacudió el polvo de su elegante capa negra, echó un vistazo a su lado izquierdo. Su madre se quedó observando los nuevos vestidos de Madam Malkin, su padre también se atoró para ser juez. El chico continuó deambulando entre los negocios cuando una bola de pelos anaranjada atrapó su atención, era un horrible animal mitad gato y mitad kneazle.

—Eres horroroso.— El rubio comentó agachándose para alzar a la criatura, que ladeo la cabeza.—Horrible bola de pelos.

El chico no dejaba de insultar al animal con una sonrisa bromista dibujada en el rostro, rasco la cabeza y detrás de las orejas, detestaba a los animales pero ese felino le parecía curioso por ese pelaje desordenado. Por estar jugando con el animal no se percató de la niña que se detuvo delante de él.

—Crookshanks deja de escapar.—Una infantil y femenina voz captó la atención de Draco que se puso de pie.—Hola.

—Hola, que feo nombre para un gato.—El rubio contesto haciendo un gesto de decepción, él hubiese llamado al gato con un nombre más agresivo, como Salazar.— Lo llamaste así por Poderick Crookshank ¿Verdad ?

La castaña asintió tomando entre brazos al pequeño felino, que comenzó a ronronear en su pecho, se sorprendió al percatarse que no ataco a un desconocido. Apenas lo había comprado y pues no era un animal amable con los humanos. Sus ojos se abrieron al notar que el chico rubio llevaba una copia de "Historia de la magia" en una bolsa.

—Tú también ¿has sido aceptado en Hogwarts? .—La chica cuestiono emocionada era su primera vez visitando esas calles.— ¿estás nervioso?

-—Sí, un poco la verdad.—Confesó sonrojado haciendo cariños en las orejas del gato.— EL gato con nombre feo te ha lastimado.

El rubio sacó su varita para evocar un hechizo sanador que la castaña no llego a escuchar, entonces los rasguños de su mano mejoraron su aspecto. Hermione agradecido con una sonrisa, sus mejillas se sonrojaron hasta ese momento la chica nueva en el mundo mágico fue tratada con amabilidad. Los magos eran increíbles y estaba feliz de ser parte de ese mundo.

—Dicen que cada mascota se parece a su dueño.—El chico mencionó en tono burlón tocando uno de los rizos desordenados de esa cabeza—-Ambos tienen un arbusto como pelo.

Hermione lanzó un bufido demostrando lo ofendida que estaba. El rubio soltó una risa, porque descubro que le agradaba ver como las pecas de la chica se teñían rojas.

—Gracias por cuidar de crookshanks.—Comentó orgullosa para girarse sobre sus talones y volver con sus padres.-—Nos vemos en el colegio, hurón albino.

Draco deshace la sonrisa ante el pronombre trata de seguir a la chica pero su padre lo detiene para que dirigirse a otro establecimiento. Estaba emocionado de conocer nueva gente, hacer amigos, su familia era muy cerrada para convivir con otros magos. La verdad es que su familia era elitista, solo se le permitía conversar con magos de sangre pura, deseaba que esa niña con cabello de arbusto perteneciera a una de las 28 familias sagradas.

* * *

Hermione no dejaba de admirar la arquitectura del colegio de hechicería Hogwarts, se aprendió cada texto del libro relacionada a su historio, se sabía de memoria cada uno de los rincones descritos en el libro. A su lado caminaban dos chicos que conoció en el expresso. Harry y Ron, ambos eran amables, estúpidos pero simpáticos. Durante ese tiempo buscó con los ojos al chico rubio que conoció días antes en el callejón Diagon pero hasta el momento no lo encontraba.

—Bienvenidos.—Un chico de cabellos rojos como los de su nuevo amigo los saludaba.—Ron es bueno saber que hiciste amigos.

Hermione descubrió que ese chico era uno de los tantos hermanos que tenía Ron, debía ser genial tener hermanos, ella era hija unica asi que hacer amigos le emocionaba- El chico de cabello negro, al que llamaban Harry también parecía asombrado por el mundo mágico, era bueno saber que no estaba sola.

—En el salón les pondrán el sombrero seleccionador para saber a qué casa pertenecen.—Comentó Bill mostrandoles con el brazo el camino.—Les deseo mucha suerte y recuerden que deben mantenerse unidos.

La castaña se quedó atrás conversando con otro chico, a quien ayudó encontrar a su sapo.

* * *

Draco Malfoy era el único hijo de Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Black, dos descendientes de familias de sangre pura. Por ello el pequeño rubio se sentía especial en el mundo mágico, perteneciente a la familia más rica de Londres, él formaba parte de la élite. Eso era lo que sus padres tanto le rezaban. Cuando escucho el nombre del niño que vivió, del gran Harry trato de conocerlo y hacerse su amigo, por ello cuando lo vio con un Weasley se sintió decepcionado.

Hermione alcanzó a llegar a una bolita de personas que rodean a tres personajes, ahí estaba el rubio del callejón Diagon, trato de acercarse y escuchar lo que discutían.

—Debes cuidarte de no elegir a las personas incorrectas, hay sangres sucias y traidores a la sangre.—El chico rubio comentaba con un tono cargado de orgullo y prepotencia.—Algunas familias son mejores que otras.

—Ya me he dado cuenta.—Contestó el pelinegro negándose a saludar al chico. —Tendré cuidado de elegir a mis amigos.

Observó como Harry y Ron continuaron caminando en dirección al comedor. La chica trato de alcanzar al rubio pero este fue rodeado por otros chicos regordetes. No tenían buen aspecto por ello desistió de su idea. Al ingresar al salón se acomodo a un lado del dúo que conoció en el expreso, cuando se acomodo alcanzó a escuchar la explicación de Ron.

—Algunos magos llaman sangre sucias a aquellos nacidos de madres muggles.— El pelirrojo llevó sus ojos a la castaña que se removió incómoda.—Es un peyorativo ofensivo, y prometo que nadie decente lo repite.

—Los traidores a la sangre son aquellos que no discriminan a los magos por su origen mágico.—Ahora intervino Neville captando la atención del grupo.—Pero solo los sangre pura clasistas usan esos adjetivos, son gente despreciable.

Neville llevó la vista a la mesa donde varios chicos con ropa fina era rodeado por estudiantes de trajes con tonalidades verdes, entre ellos estaba el chico del cabello rubio. Aquella imagen no era buena señal para la castaña.

* * *

Draco supo el nombre de la agradable chica del callejón Diagon, Hermione. Se sintió desilusionado al saber que formaría parte de la casa enemiga número uno de los slytherin. Aunque en lo más profundo lo agradeció a Merlín, dentro de las serpientes no sería llevadera la vida para una sangre sucia. Bajo la mirada al repetir ese insulto en su mente, no se sentía cómodo de usar el adjetivo con la chica.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : Este es un nuevo fanfic que espero sea largo va tratar sobre los años en el colegio, estará ligada a la historia de Harry Potter pero todo esos eventos estarán en segundo termino, lo esencial será la amistad que se desarrollara entre Draco y Hermione. Espero les guste y no olviden decirme que les parece la idea. Saludos


	2. Walk

Hermione pasó los primeros días en ese colegio explorando el castillo estaba emocionada de por fin ser capaz de tocar cada uno de sus rincones, que descubrió detrás de las hojas de un libro. Trataba de llevarse bien con el resto pero su carácter a veces la volvía insufrible. Harry y Ron tratan de sobrellevarla pero hasta ellos se hartaban de su soberbia.

A lo lejos observo como estaba Goyle y Crabbe junto con ese rubio molestando algunos Hufflepuff, se desvió del camino para no toparse con el trío pesadilla. Hasta ese momento ella y Malfoy no tuvieron ningún enfrentamiento parecía que ambos se evitaban. A veces se preguntaba si el hombre lo hacia a proposito. ¿La recordaría de aquella vez en el callejón Diagon?

Llegó a una sección alejada del jardín trasero, cuando se acomodo para leer sobre el tema visto en clase de pociones se percató que había olvidado su estuche. Se regañó asi misma por su error. Trataba de usar artículos del mundo mágico pero también tenía lapiceras y una agenda del mundo muggle, se amoldaba lentamente a su nuevo entorno.

—Debes tener mas cuidado con esas cosas muggles.—Una voz asustó a la chica quien levantó la mirada encontrándose con un rubio.— La dejaste caer cuando huías.

—No estaba huyendo.— La chica se defendió orgullosa, tomó la estuchera dejada sobre el pasto.—Simplemente me quería evitar recibir insultos de tus gorilas.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Draco se borró, él trataba de mantener alejado al dúo estùpido- idiota de Hermione, ella pertenecía a una clase inferior pero no quería insultarla. Contrario a lo que le sucedía con cara rajada y la comadreja. Adoraba molestarlos y atacarlos en cada ocasión que se le presentaba. El chico mordio su labio inferior indeciso si irse aunque esperaba un gracias.

—¿Qué esperas? .—La chica volvió a levantar la mirada para cruzar sus ojos con esos orbes grises.— ¿Ahora viene la ola de insultos?

—Nunca te he faltado al respeto.—Expresso ofendido llevando su vista a otra punto.— Nunca te he llamado de esa manera.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos. No había razones para que Malfoy le cayera bien pero tampoco existían para odiarlo, él era una pesadilla para muchos gryffindor pero nunca la insulto directamente, pero no decirle de frente sangre sucia, no significa que no la viera como alguien inferior. ÉL era un matón pero admitia que con ella se comportaba decente, le había llevado la estuchera.

—A muchos magos nacidos de muggles te has encargado de insultarlos y llamarlos sangre sucia.— Le espetó poniéndose de pie para enfrentarlo.—En el pasillo he escuchado como te burlabas de ese chico por su origen, él y yo somos iguales.—Levantó la barbilla orgullosa.—Yo también soy una sangre sucia ante tus ojos.

La niña tomó sus libros para comenzar a caminar por el jardín, se detuvo después de estar un par de metros alejada, se giró para observar al chico. Era consciente que no era totalmente justa con el chico pero tampoco podía confiar en sus intenciones.

—Malfoy —-Su semblante se suavizó al llamarlo por primera vez por su apellido.—Gracias por traer mi estuche.

La serpiente se quedó en su lugar, llevó las manos a su cabello nervioso por la situación. Odiaba sentirse de esa manera, nunca antes tuvo remordimientos por llamar a los magos inferiores con ese objetivo pero desde que conocía a esa mocosa todo su mundo mantenía un color distinto. No entendía por qué sin ser amigos se preocupaba por ella. De hecho la detestaba por ser tan odiosa en clase, impertinente y sabelotodo. Aunque le fascinaba ver como humillaba al resto por ser tan idiotas.

* * *

Hermione vagaba por los pasillos buscando a su incorregible mascota, tuvo un enfrentamiento con Ron en la sala común. Su gato parecía ser quisquilloso con sus amistades, con las chicas era tolerable y hasta a veces dócil. Con Harry su relación era indiferente pero con el pelirrojo la tercera guerra mundial se destapaba. Ya era tarde y vagaba por los rincones más escondidos del jardín casi al límite donde tenían permitido estar. Entonces escuchó una voz.

—Eres el gato mas horrible del mundo.— Observó como un rubio estaba sentado en el césped con la espalda recargada en la base de un árbol con crookshanks sentado en su regazo. -—Tu cara parece que fue aplastada con el piso.

El chico acariciaba el sedoso pelo amarillo del animal gatuno, aunque lo insultaba le hacia cariños, era una forma extraña de mimar a una mascota. La castaña se detuvo delante del chico quien levantó la mirada, la sonrisa en ese blanco rostro desapareció.

—Crookshanks no puedo creer que te unas al enemigo.—La chica le regaló una mirada asesina al animal para agacharse y alzarlo.—Deja de escapar pequeño traidor.

—¿Por qué yo soy el enemigo? .—El rubio saltó fuera de su lugar para ponerse de pie y pelear por su honor.— ¿Por pensar diferente a ti me consideras tu enemigo?

La chica entrecerró los ojos, no lo consideraba su enemigo por tener una idea diferente a lo que un mago es, sino porque era clasista y discrimina sin tener una base importante. Repite como perico las creencias arcaicas de sus padres sin cuestionarlas cuando en lo más profundo de su ser sabía que estaban incorrectas.

—No, eres mi enemigo porque no puedo decir que estamos del mismo lado, tú defiendes una ideología cegada por la intolerancia.—La chica lo miró fijamente a los ojos.—Crees que el valor de un mago depende de su origen mágico y no por sus habilidades, no eres nadie para decidir quien tiene el derecho de usar magia.

—Hay familias que somos mejores a otras.— Le espetó molesto apretó las manos formando un puño.—Nuestro legado está intacto, eso nos hace superiores.

La castaña negó con la cabeza, estaba decepcionada porque sin entender el porque deseaba volverse amiga del rubio, acarició al gato y bajo la mirada.

—Que equivocado estas Malfoy.—La chica se alejó dando un par de pasos.—Todos somos humanos, nuestra sangre es del mismo color, nada te vuelve superior a mi, los perjuicios son inútiles y estúpidos.—Volvió a levantar la vista, su fuego interior se apago.— Pense que eras alguien inteligente, capaz de ver la verdad por encima del resto.

La chica se alejó con el gato en los brazos, estaba molesta por no hacer entender a ese niño mimado lo equivocado que estaba, se odiaba a sí misma por tratar de rescatar una causa perdida.

* * *

Draco pasó muchos días pensando en las palabras de aquella revoltosa castaña, durante las clases trataba de mantener la vista al frente siguiendo las clases pero cuando ella participaba, no dejaba de pensar que lo único que lo separaba para volverse su amigo eran sus perjuicios, los ideales implantados por sus padres.

* * *

Llegó octubre y con ello el festival de Halloween, los alumnos comieron dulces hasta hartarse, impresionados por los hechizos montados por todo el colegio. Los magos de nuevo ingreso eran quienes más disfrutaban es época. Para ellos todo era nuevo y emocionante. Hermione solía ver de reojo a Malfoy, era egocéntrico y vanidoso pero muy astuto. Era su rival directo en las clases, le agradaba porque era un jugador limpio sin trampas. También detectó que la evadia y también alejaba a Goyle y Crabbe de ella. Era un tierno gesto.

Malfoy caminaba hastiado por los pasillos últimamente sus amigos le desesperaba, eran idiotas y desagradables. Observó como por las puertas del comedor un mar de alumnos corrían, entonces escuchó algunos compañeros decir que un troll había logrado entrar al colegio. La serpiente rápidamente busco a su rival de clases, descubriendo sólo a cara rajada y la comadreja pobretona escabulléndose por un pasillo.

Esa actitud y la ausencia de la chica de cabello de alambre no le daba buena espina por lo tanto decidió seguirlos, atravesó aquel mar de compañeros, evadió algunos prefectos hasta llegar a los baños de las niñas donde noto como ese dúo de tonto y más tonto trataban de derribar a un troll. Hubiese estado feliz que el animal se comiera al par de tontos pero descubrió que su ataque se debía a que Granger estaba en un cubículo escondida.

Hermione trataba de correr entre los pedazos de madera volando cuando observó como una rafaga golpeaba las rodillas por la parte de atrás del troll, alcanzo a ver una cabellera rubia escondida detrás de la puerta. Ahí estaba Malfoy corriendo a su auxilio trato de llamarlo pero un pedazo de madera golpeó su cabeza y cayó inconsciente.

* * *

La amistad de Hermione con Ron y Harry se fortaleció con aquel evento. Los dos chicos añadieron a la sabelotodo a su squad, ahora eran conocidos como el trio dorado. La leona también agregó secretamente a alguien a su club de amigos, se trataba de esa serpiente vanidosa, quien solo le envio unas ranas de chocolate con una simple nota con una sola frase, " **Recuperate pronto"** , no tenía remitente pero esta tinta verde y esa elegante caligrafía sólo pertenecía a alguien en especial.

* * *

La época de navidad también llegó pronto, la primera nevada sorprendió a los estudiantes de Hogwarts mientras realizaban su deberes en el jardín. Draco cargaba a un animal de pelos amarillos que ronroneaba por el frío pegándose a su pecho. La dueña esperaba a su mascota bajo el umbral de una puerta. Era imposible mantener a crookshanks lejos de esa serpiente, que no dejaba de insultar cada vez que lo veía. Hermione creía que quizá su gato era masoquista.

—Gracias por tus notas.—La chica comentó mirando la nieve caer, Draco se detenía a un lado de ella.—Me ayudaron arreglar la poción antes de que el profesor se diera cuenta.

—No quería que tu récord perfecto se viera arruinado por una tonteria.— La rubio contestó aún manteniendo al gato en los brazos, él también observaba caer la nieve.— ¿Pasarás navidad con tus padres?

La chica asintió nerviosa sin apartar la mirada del horizonte, ya había oscurecido y casi nadie se mantenía fuera por el terrible frío pero ella deseaba continuar en ese sitio. Nunca le agradeció formalmente a Malfoy por su ayuda contra el troll, ellos comenzaron a ser una clase de amigos por correspondencia.

—No puedo soportarlo.—Gritó la niña asustando a su compañero que se giró sorprendido.—Quería darte las gracias por haber ayudado a los chicos con el troll.

—Te ha tomado demasiado tiempo, no eres buena dando las gracias—-COmentó con una burlona sonrisa se giró para quedar frente a la chica.— Me debes muchos favores Granger.

La chica rodó los ojos entonces bajo su capa saco un objeto, estaba envuelto en un papel de tonalidades verdes y un moño plateado. Pasó por muchos problemas para que sus compañeras de dormitorio no se dieran cuenta que envuelve un regalo, si la hubiese visto quizá no tardarían en atacar con preguntas personales.

—Entre los muggles también existen muchos prejuicios, cuando iba en el colegio una niña llamó a otro niño mono.—Draco levantó la ceja dejando al gato en el piso. —Yo me reí sin entender porque lo llamaba así, entonces mi madre me dijo que eso no fue una broma, sino una expresión de racismo.

El rubio tomó ese objeto para desenvolverse con sumo cuidado, le agrado notar que la chica usaba sus colores favoritos. Draco siempre se sintió orgullo de formar parte de la casa de Slytherin.

—El racismo es una ideología que defiende la superioridad de una raza frente a las demás y la necesidad de mantenerla aislada o separada del resto dentro de una comunidad.—La chica levantó la vista.—Los muggles piensan que un muggle es superior a otro por el color de su piel.

—Eso es estúpido.—Interrumpió el chico detectando el significado del ejemplo, sus dedos acariciaron el título del libro.— Así que yo soy estúpido por creerme superior solo porque todos mis antepasados fueron magos.

La niña asintió, el libro que le regalaba a Malfoy era uno que su madre le leyó todas las noches antes de dormir después de explicarle que esa chica llamó mono a su compañero porque su color de piel era morena. Como matar a un ruiseñor era el título. Quizá este tomo le ayudaría a su amigo de correspondencia a entender un poco que no siempre las ideologías impuestas por nuestros padres son las correctas.

—Feliz navidad Malfoy.— La chica de un rápido movimiento abrazó al chico para después salir corriendo.

* * *

 **Notas de la autor** a: Como dije al inicio la historia solo se va enfocar en la pareja, no soy buena escribiendo escenas de acción asi que me alejare de ese camino. Espero les guste el cap.

Saludos y gracias por sus reviews


	3. Friends

La última vez que Malfoy vio a la leona antes de tomar las vacaciones de navidad fue en el expreso cuando caminaba a lado de sus idiotas amigos. El libro que le regalo lo oculto en su maleta, si sus padre se enteraban de que leía literatura muggle lo llevarían a una intervención con el resto de sus amistades, que tratan rían de lavarle la cabeza otra vez. Amaba a sus padres y los respetaba pero conocer a esa hija de muggles abrió su mente a un nuevo mundo. Ella era una espectacular maga como para minimizar sus logros simplemente por su origen.

Una tarde que caminaba con su madre por el callejón Diagon se detuvo frente a una tienda donde había varios accesorios para chicas. Ahí encontró un broche para cabello de oro blanco, en una de la orillas tenía una pequeña flor con incrustaciones de rubíes . Era discreto y hermoso, perfecto para esa presumida bruja. Entró a la tienda sin que sus padres se dieran cuenta. El heredero de la fortuna Malfoy contaba con una cuenta propia con varios ceros.

Esa noche envió el regalo de navidad para la leona, no le agradaba quedar en deuda. La chica se tomo el tiempo de regalarle no solo un libro sino también una enseñanza de vida. Ella también quería ser su amiga.

El obsequio fue acompañado por una carta, más larga de lo normal.

"

 _ **Granger**_ _,_

 _Aqui esta mi regalo, tu libro me ha vuelto un poco menos idiota y espero el broche vuelva menos horrendo tu cabello. Quizá tengas razón en muchos temas. Te deseo una feliz navidad._

 _ **Malfoy**_

"

Aquella carta fue la primera de una serie de misivas que los chicos intercambiaron en Diciembre. Hermione descubrió a un increíble niño debajo de esa capa de egocentrismo, continuaban saliendo a flote sus defectos pero se aceptaban mutuamente. Eso hacen los amigos, se aceptan unos a otros. Su amistad se volvió en una complicidad muda y repleta de continuas burlas.

* * *

Cuando volvieron a clases los dos nuevos amigos de contrabando se toparon de frente en la estación pero decidieron ignorarse mutuamente. El mundo no giraba en el sentido que ellos querían, MAlfoy dejó en claro que sus pensamientos sobre sangre sucias, mestizos y traidores cambio pero nada podía hacer con sus padres. Ellos continuaban inmerso en su estúpido idealismo.

Esa tarde nuevamente la castaña recibió elogios, no por su increíble inteligencia sino por el broche adornando su mata de cabellos. Algunas serpientes femeninas se burlaron de ella diciendo que era una baratija sin valor, o qué era una imitación ya que esa "sangre sucia" no tenía suficiente dinero para pagar algo tan caro.

Anhelaba gritarles que ese "regalo de navidad" quizá valía cientos, mejor dicho miles de galeones. Los Malfoy no regalaría "baratijas" a su s amistades, pero mordió su lengua .

-—Draco y Harry se han retado a duelo.—Un chico de cabellos negros grito en la sala común de los leones.—Debemos ir apoyar a nuestros amigos.

La castaña salió corriendo a donde mencionaron que se encontraban los combatientes, llegó agradeciendo que todavía ningún profesor se había percatado del evento. Entonces miro en un extremo a Draco con sus dos gorilas como guardaespaldas y otras serpientes vitoreando al pequeño príncipe. Otro grupo de estudiantes no paraban de reírse de la situación en la que estaba Neville, quien tenía unidas las piernas.

—Eres un completo idiota.—Gritó Harry s su rival con Ron siendo su apoyo.— No entiendo porque no dejas de molestar a las personas.

—Porque me parece divertido ver lo idiotas que son algunos magos.—COntestó riendo ante la graciosa forma que Neville se movía de un lado a otro tratando de separar sus piernas.— Es una pena que viniendo de una noble familia sea tan estupido.

El chico le dirigió la vista a Neville para regalarle una burlona risa, su séquito lo acompañó . Hermione torció los labios, sacó la varita para unirse a Harry, quizá el rubio era su amigo de correspondencia pero no significaba que lo seguiría en sus estupideces como el resto de las serpientes. Malfoy era consciente que era un matón en el colegio y no le importaba ser retractado como el chico malo, simplemente disfrutaba molestando a otros.

—Deshaz el hechizo de Neville.—La mujer elevo la voz captando la atención de los combatientes.-—Ambos saben que soy la más astuta de los dos.

Las manos que sujetaban las varitas temblaron ante la presencia de la castaña, ambos combatientes la respetaban y querían.

—No intervengas hija de muggles.—Vociferó Goyle, otras serpientes comenzaron abuchear el nombre de la gryffindor.— No tienes derecho de respirar el mismo aire que nosotros.

La castaña levantó la barbilla orgullosa, notó como el rostro de Draco se contrajo al escuchar el insulto de su compañero. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un segundo. Entonces el rubio bajó la cabeza, ante ella se sentía sucio y despreciable. Ante esos orbes el ser malo no se sentía tan bien. De un momento a otro un coro de voces resonó alrededor.

—Ahí viene la profesora Mcgonagall.—Un chico gritó entonces los presentes comenzaron a correr en todas las direcciones.

Draco se quedó en su lugar al igual que el trío dorado y el león con las piernas unidas. Los cuatro duelistas fueron obligados a ir a la oficina del director, Neville fue liberado de acusación debido a que al final él fue el único afectado. Ahí el hombre de cabellos blancos dejó soltar un discurso sobre la tolerancia y respeto entre las casas. Draco solo lo escuchaba balbucear debido a que sus ojos estaban puestos en el aterrado rostro de su amiga. Granger sufría cuando los profesores le llamaban la atención, vivia con el constante miedo de ser expulsada.

—Como castigo deberán ayudarle a Hagrid con algunos deberes.— El director mencionó, entonces el rubio llevó sus ojos al frente.— Hoy mismo comienzan su castigo, pueden retirarse

Draco rodó los ojos para ponerse de pie y salir por la puerta , no estaba acostumbrado a recibir reprimendas, regularmente nadie, además de sus padres, le llamaba la atención. Nadie se atrevía a ponerle un dedo al heredero del clan Malfoy. Un golpe en su hombro captó su atención, entonces logró ver a un castaña caminando rápido para rebasarlo, su frente fruncida y labios haciendo puchero dejaban ver lo furiosa que estaba.

Al llegar al dormitorio le envió una nota pero no recibió respuesta, aquella situación realmente le preocupo. Esa tarde no tenía pensado cumplir su castigo pero necesitaba conversar con la castaña.

* * *

Hermione continuaba molesta no con sus amigos sino con ella misma, fue una tonta por intervenir en una infantil pelea de unos niños malcriados. Se suponía que era la madura en el cuarteto y era quien debía terna la cabeza fría. Cuando bajó por las escaleras se encontró en un extremo al dúo de leones y del otro lado a una solitaria serpiente, le sorprendió verlo ahí ya que tenía la sospecha que no le gustaba cumplir con sus castigos.

—La puntualidad no es uno de tus mejores hábitos.—Malfoy fue el primero en hablar, llevaba los brazos cruzados y comenzó andar.—Hasta cara marcada y el roedor llegaron a tiempo.

Los mencionado lanzaron un bufido dispuestos a iniciar una pelea pero notaron la mirada asesina de su amiga así que se detuvieron, sus peleas causaron que la chica tuviera su primer reporte en la vida escolar. Los cuatro caminaron en dirección a la casa del semi gigante. La castaña servía de barrera entre los leones y la serpiente que no volvió abrir la boca debido que le preocupo la molestia en su amiga.

Los cuatro niños se detuvieron al ver la entrada al bosque prohibido, se decía que ahí habitaban animales peligrosos y hasta mortales, sin admitirlo los cuatro se pegaron más hasta que sus hombros chocaron, en línea continuaron por el sendero hasta llegar a su destino. Ahí los esperaba el hombre de larga barba, quien al ver a Harry amplió su sonrisa.

—Bueno su deber será acompañarme al bosque prohibido a buscar unas hierbas que necesito para crear una poción.— El alto hombre mencionó con cierta emoción en su voz.—Vamos a ir en parejas para no perderse.

Ron y Harry se miraron en complicidad entonces se volvieron hacia Hermione.

—Seré capaz de manejar a Malfoy.— La chica comentó con falsa molestia, llevó sus ojos al rubio.—¿Si no te molesta?

—Prefiero mil veces a la chica inteligente que alguna parte del dúo tonto.-—Contestó tomando una de las bolsas que el semi gigante les ofrecía.—Andando que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Hagrid se puso a la cabeza de la pequeño grupo de exploración seguido del dúo de leones que escuchaban atentos las historias que contaba el líder. Hermione y Draco se fueron quedando atrás con la intención de que su conversación no llegará a los oídos de sus compañeros, cuando se vieron alejados por varios metros y que nadie se daba cuenta, el chico se animó hablar.

—¿Estas enojada conmigo? .—Le cuestiono lo evidente logrando que la chica le regalara una mirada acusadora.— No sé porque yo soy el culpable, tus amigos fueron quienes me retaron a un duelo.

—Uniste las piernas de Neville y no dejaste de reír sobre esa cruel broma.—Se detuvo para enfrentarlo.—¿por qué te gusta molestarlos?

El chico llevó las manos a su cabello rubio para jalarlo hacia atrás. ¿Por Qué debía explicar que disfrutaba molestar a otros? la respuesta era sencilla, porque sí. No existía una gran ciencia para ser el chico malo del grupo. Odiaba lo tonto y despistado que llegaba a ser aquel chico descendiente de magos de sangre pura. Neville era una vergüenza para su apellido.

—¿Por Qué no puedes ser con ellos como eres conmigo?.—Le cuestiono levantando la mirada entrecerrando los ojos para ejercer mayor presión.— Simplemente ignoralo, sé que eres un buen chico.

—A ti te trato distinto porque eres mi amiga pero ellos para mi solo son los ingredientes para divertirme.—Elevo la voz sin apartar la vista.—Admito que los prejuicios inculcados por mis padres son incorrectos y trato de ver a las personas de distinta forma.—Sus manos se posaron sobre los hombros de su castaña.—Pero también debes admitir que quizá soy una mala persona.

El brillo en los ojos avellana que apareció cuando el chico confirmaba su amistad se desvaneció por la última confesión. Ella no creía que él fuera malo, él en menos de un año luchaba por barrer con ideas arcaicas y ser diferente al resto. Un cansado suspiro escapó por sus rosados labios, necesitaba ir lento, ya suficiente tenía que un egocéntrico sangre pura aceptara ser amigo de una hija de muggles como ella.

—No puedo prometer que me llevaré bien con el dúo tontín pero si quiero disculparme contigo.—El rubio la liberó del agarre. — Sé que tienes problemas para volar en la escoba así que para pagar mi deuda contigo.—Movió la cabeza tratando de liberar los nervios.—Sé que fui parte culpable de tu primer reporte de mala conducta en la vida.

—-Esta bien pero debes prometer ser paciente.— Levantó el dedo para señalar, odiaba volar, detestaba con toda el alma las escobas. —Serás amable y por favor intenta no meterte con Neville.

Draco echó la cabeza hacia atrás aburrido de la misma discusión. Torció los labios mientras meditaba, ese temeroso león era su presa favorita pero le bajaría a su nivel de acoso para mantener feliz a la castaña. Además había unos hufflepuff bastante atrayentes para ser bulleados. El chico afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Creo que nos han dejado.—La castaña miró hacia el camino descubriendo que ya no escuchaba la voz de Hagrid hablando de las características de animales increíbles.— ¿Qué haremos?

—Volver al colegio.—El rubio interrumpió con los ojos puestos sobre unas hierbas al otro lado del camino.—Nuestra tarea ha terminado.

El rubio caminó para arrancar las plantas que en teoría debían encontrar para librarse del castigo, las echó en la bolsa dada y volvió con su amiga, quien parecía nerviosa. El sol se escondía en el horizonte y la noche no tardaría en llegar, él también tenía miedo pero su orgullo nunca se lo permitiría admitir.

De pronto unos gritos de terror se escucharon más adelante. Hermione corrio en dirección a la fuente, el rubio hastiado término siguiendo a su amiga. Ahí encontraron a Ronal y Hagrid entonces la serpiente camino en dirección a ellos y le lanzo la bolsa al semi gigante.

—Ya he cumplido con mi parte.—Se giró para volver por el camino y salir de ese espeluznante sitio.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : espero les guste la historia, no sé como les vaya pareciendo. Gracias a las personas por dejar reviews! Saludos


	4. Fly

Hermione caminaba en dirección al rincón perdido en el jardín trasero del Colegio, su cabeza estaba llena de preocupaciones con el regreso de Voldemort, ahora debían investigar a qué sitio huyó. Lo sucedido en el bosque prohibido les dio nuevas pistas que los condujeron a descubrir que uno de sus profesores poseía una doble identidad.

Deseaba apoyar a Harry pero ser su amiga era una aventura peligrosa por ello la reunión con Draco la relajaria. En un inicio creyó que su amistad con la serpiente sería lo más peligroso que haría en el colegio pero nada se comparaba con lo sucedido con Potter y enfrentar a un cerberus.

—Es bueno saber que tienes tiempo para mi.—El rubio comentó en tono de burla al notar a la chica acercarse. —¿Estas bien?

La castaña asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas cuando el rubio se acercó para abrazarla. Draco no sabía qué aventuras pasaban el trio dorado pero sospechaba que eran peligrosas. Harry Potter fue a dar a la enfermería por varios días, y el profesor Quirrell desapareció sin dejar rastro.

—Lo siento.—Se alejó avergonzado por su acto inusual de efusividad.—No puedo elegir a tus otros amigos y tampoco prohibirte que los ayudes pero solo te pido cuidarte.

—Soy la mejor bruja de primer año.—Habló con orgullo tratando de dibujar una sonrisa, esos eran los últimos días de clases antes de volver a casa. Su primer año en Hogwarts llegaba a su final. — Aunque admito que tengo una debilidad.

El chico llamó a su escoba para ponerla delante de la chica, quien asintió. Ese objeto era su debilidad y enemigo. Con un movimiento de cabeza el rubio invitó a la chica a seguirlo, llegaron a una zona amplia sin árboles, lejana para que curiosos no los molestaran. Ahí el chico le mostró cómo subir a esa cosa del demonio como la castaña llamaba a la escoba.

—Eres muy bueno pero simplemente a mi la escoba no me obedece.—La chica se quejó para pararse a un lado del objeto y tratar de llamarla.—No puedo.

—No sientas miedo, debe saber que tú eres quien manda.—El chico se colocó a su lado para obligar a la escoba elevarse a la altura de su mano.— Sospecho que no le temes a la escoba sino a volar.

El hombre montó la escoba, se elevo un poco haciendo un par de piruetas. Sí, aceptaba que presumía su buen dominio de vuelo a su amiga. No dejaría de ser un Malfoy sino enaltece sus dotes de jugador. El viento golpeaba su rostro y despeinaba su rubios cabellos, el sol bajaba tratando de esconderse en el horizonte y saber que los ojos de Granger solo se enfocan en él le causaba una profunda alegría. La serpiente regresó para flotar a un lado de la castaña, ahí estiró la mano para invitarla a subir.

—Confía en mí, nunca dejaré que te hagas daño.—Hermione se vio reflejada en esos orbes grises, era el mismo niño que sanó sus heridas meses atrás.— Soy bueno en esto ya pudiste darte cuenta.

La chica montó la escoba por la parte de adelante. Draco le rodeo por la cintura y dejó que tomara el control , puso la barbilla por encima de su hombro para ir dictando las instrucciones a seguir.

—Ahora con calma ve subiendo, es como si fuera una palanca, atraerla hacia a ti.—Lentamente el dúo fue elevándose cuando estaban unos metros alejados del suelo la chica soltó el aire reprimido en sus pulmones.—Ahora daremos una pequeña vuelta.

Hermione siguió cada una de las instrucciones de su profesor, aceptaba que para esa asignatura el rubio era un experto. Fue paciente y amable con cada una de las indicaciones, le explicaba por qué girar lentamente al dar la vuelta. También le dio algunos tips, como siempre mantener la vista al frente, sujetar la escoba con ambas manos y nunca hacer una pirueta sino se cuenta con un plan B.

—Mi padre me enseñó a volar cuando cumplí cinco años.—El chico mencionó con los ojos puestos en el horizonte.— Mi madre enloqueció cuando me caí de una altura de tres metros, estaba molesta con mi padre por casi un mes y yo tuve prohibido tocar una escoba hasta los seis.

La castaña miraba de reojo el perfil del chico, sus padres en esas historias no eran tan malos, eran muy protectores con su único hijo, ella conocía esa sensación, cuando te vuelves el mundo de sus progenitores. Ella también era hija única por primera vez también entendió que quizá los padres de Draco no eran tan malvados, porque criaron a un niño de corazón noble.

La alumna número uno decidió cancelar sus repasos en la biblioteca para pasar la tarde aprendiendo a volar con su amigo. Se saltó la cena para continuar conversando, ambos personajes contaban las vergonzosas situaciones que sus sobreprotectores padres les obligaron a experimentar en su niñez. Como ambos fueron hijos deseados y amados desde su nacimiento. Descubrieron una nueva conexión que fortaleció su amistad.

* * *

Draco bajó de expresso antes que el resto de sus compañeros de casa y amigos, deseaba ver una última vez a Hermione, a lo lejos la observó en medio de ese dúo de inútiles. Ella lucía contenta y radiante llevando con orgullo en su cabello el broche que le regaló en navidad, por un instante la chica se giró para mirarlo a los ojos, las personas a su alrededor desaparecieron. Ella esbozó una sonrisa mostrando su blanca dentadura. El primer año de Malfoy estuvo cargado de sorpresas pero también de sabiduría.

—Cariño te he extrañado.—Una voz femenina obligó al chico a girarse, abrió los brazos para aferrarse de su madre.-—Bienvenido a casa.

El chico llevó la vista a su padre para saludarlo con un movimiento de cabeza. Sin darle tiempo de respirar la mujer comenzó con el ataque de preguntas a las cuales contestó con una sonrisa.

* * *

Nuevamente una lechuza de pelaje negro cruzaba la sala de aquella residencia. La señora Granger se había acostumbrado que esos animales dejaran cartas a su hija pero esa lechuza en especial aparece más seguido desde que las vacaciones iniciaron. Honestamente le daba un poco de miedo. Su hija cada vez que observaba al animal, la acariciaba con cariño y cogia la carta de su pata para correr en dirección a su habitación donde pasaba horas hasta escribir una contestación.

—¿Quien es el misterioso amigo que tanto te escribe?.—Cuestionó el señor Granger con cierto tono de molestia, era la hora de cenar. —¿Ron¡ ¿Harry? ¿Alguna amiga?

—No, su nombre es Draco me ha estado platicando sobre sus vacaciones.— Contestó la chica emocionada.-—Nunca ha estado en el mundo muggle así que le platique sobre los acuarios y desea conocer algún día ese sitio.

Hermione recibía cartas de sus amigos leones pero también de la serpiente. Sus notas seguían siendo cortas pero sus envios mas regulares.

* * *

 **Notas de la autor** a: Un mini capitulo. El primer año de colegio de la amistad Dramione estuvo registrada en cuatro capítulos, sospecho que para el segundo año serán iguales. Esperemos a ver como evoluciona esta "amistad". Gracias por sus reviews en especial a Pauli Jean Malfoy. Muchas gracias por siempre tomarte el tiempo de comentar cada capitulo. Besos y saludos !


	5. Can't stop

Era tiempo de volver al colegio por ello muchos estudiantes vagaban por el callejón Diagon, buscaban completar sus listas de útiles. Draco logró escapar de la vigilancia de sus padres cuando dijo querer ir la firma de autógrafos de un tal Gilderoy Lockhart, su padre frunció el ceño debido a que creía firmemente que ese tipo era un fraude. El rubio menor dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando sus progenitores decidieron dejarlo solo.

Al entrar a esa librería especializada en defensa contra las artes oscuras se internó por los pasillos hasta que una mano lo detuvo, se giró para observar a su atacante, era Hermione. Un acto emoción lo asaltó por ello terminó rodeándola con los brazos. Era agradable volver a encontrarse con ella entonces descubrió algo nuevo, su cabello olía diferente, era dulce, como a vainilla pero no empalagosa sino una brisa agradable.

—Hueles a manzanas.—La chica confesó mordiendo su lengua tras la confesión, el chico se alejó para mirarla a los ojos.—Tu shampoo huele mucho.

La chica desvió la mirada restándole importancia a su comentario, el cual escapó de sus labios sin pedir permiso.

—El tuyo también y huele a vainilla.—COntestó con un coqueto movimiento de cejas.— ¿Me has traído algún recuerdo del mundo muggle?

La chica levantó los hombros y negó con la cabeza, entonces el rubio entrecerró los ojos para dedicarle una mirada cargada de reproche. Inició una ferviente guerra para ver quién tenía la mirada más inquisitiva, la chica al final cedió sacando de su bolso un pequeño presente. Era un mini peluche en forma de pingüino

—Es un pingüino emperador, es una de las especies con la vida más complicada en el mundo muggle.—Agregó la chica al notar como el chico revisaba el objeto.—Espero tú me hayas traído algo de todos esos geniales lugares que visitantes.

El rubio guardó el peluche dentro de su capa, honestamente no esperaba nada pero fue extraño recibir un peluche, hacía muchos años que nadie le regalaba una baratija tan inútil como eso pero le agrado. Le impactó percatarse que le había gustado ese detalle tan infantil. El chico le mostró una caja de pralinés. Eran bombones belgas que se distinguen por su relleno cremoso, la mezcla está constituida de cacao, mantequilla y diferentes frutos secos, rodeos por chocolate.

—Te has lucido.—La niña miró fascinada y abrió la caja para observar dudosa por cual escoger, tomo uno para poner en su boca.—Están deliciosos ¿Quieres?

—No, mi madre compro demasiados para sus amistades y me robe varias cajas.—El chico se alejo de esos chocolates llevando la mano a su estómago.— Tuve mi merecido castigo por comer de más.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada, tomaron asiento en un rincón alejado de la gente entonces se vieron inmersos en un íntima platica, una burbuja los rodeaba protegiendolos del mundo.

Cuando se disponían a buscar algunos libros unos gritos captaron su atención, rápidamente ambos personajes caminaron hacia la entrada donde encontraron a Lucius Malfoy y Arthur Weasley peleando. La castaña se colocó a lado de sus amigos descubriendo que la serpiente había insultado a la familia de pelirrojos. No le sorprendió el ataque, el señor Malfoy era ampliamente conocido por su mal carácter y falta de sensibilidad hacia otros magos que no cumplian sus requisitos de sangre.

Draco trató de interponerse entre su padre y el hombre de cabellos rojos. Arthur dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, llevaba el labio partido pero la dignidad en alto.

—Padre estás dando un espectáculo.— El rubio trataba de calmar a su furioso progenitor.—No olvides quién eres.

La serpiente menor elevó el volumen de su voz captando la atención de otras personas. Lucius con el ojo morado se giró hacia la puerta y comenzó a caminar no sin antes sujetar fuertemente del brazo a su hijo, se había percatado que su heredero bajo del mismo sitio donde se encontraba la sangre sucia.

—Espero en el colegio te mantengas alejado de esa maldita niña impura.—Lo tomó por los hombros para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, ya estaban en la calle.—Ya suficiente tengo con saber que estás en segundo lugar por su culpa.

Draco bajó la mirada avergonzado aunque estuviera fuera de la librería la voz de su padre era lo demasiado alta para que Hermione escuchará. Su padre no era una mala persona, no deseaba que Mione se llevará una mala impresión pero era difícil con el comportamiento del primero.

* * *

Granger tuvo que volver sola en el expresso, sus compañeros tuvieron problemas al momento de cruzar hacia la plataforma por ello idearon otra forma de viajar al colegio. Aunque se sentía sola sin sus dos compinches favoritos tuvo la oportunidad de conocer mejor a Ginevra, la hermana menor de Ron., con quien hizo amistad inmediatamente , igual se topó con una extraña rubia. Trato de buscar a Draco pero este parecía evitarla por ello también eligió no buscarlo mas, no le iba a rogar

Cuando vagaba por el lobby del colegio con la esperanza de ver a Ron y Harry entrar por la puerta, se encontró como su rubia compañera del expresso siendo molestada por un dúo de gorilas. Los chicos le habían quitado el collar de corchos que llevaba, flotaban por los cielos la pieza sin que la chica de primer año lo alcanzara.

—Aserrin, aserran, la loca de Ravenclaw.—Gritaban los dos gorilas entre risas. —Aserrin, aserran, la lunática no sabe saltar.

La leona observó como el resto de los estudiantes solo reía por la "broma" y nadie se acercaba a defender a la chica.

—Dejenla en paz.—La leona rugió callando a los presentes, sacó la varita para arrebatarle aquel collar y deslizarlo hacia su dueña original. .—Es de nuevo ingreso asi que dejen de molestarla.

—No te metas asquerosa impura.—Le escupió Goyle poniéndose delante de ella para tratar de amedrentar con la mirada.—Anda y vete a buscar a tus amigos y deja de apestar el ambiente.

Hermione se atrevió a arrempujar al chico para alejarlo, por muy alto que estuviera no le tendría miedo, era muy buena con la varita y esa serpiente bastante lento. Ella tendría el triunfo en un duelo. Luna se acomodó detrás de su nueva aliada, con una retadora sonrisa.

—No le tengo miedo a un gorila sin cerebro.—Se armó de valor cansada de recibir insultos de un chico que no sabía ni leer.— Mantente lejos de mis amigas.

—No eres nadie para retarnos.—Agregar Goyle dando un paso hacia adelante.—Solo eres una inmunda hija de muggles.

Los alumnos comenzaron mirarse entre sí, les preocupaba la actitud que estaban tomando las serpientes pero ninguno se atrevía a enfrentarse a los dos tipos mal encarados.

—Espero no esten molestando a las chicas.—Intervinieron un par de pelirrojos, los gemelos Weasley se agregaron a defender a las chicas.—Más vale que se larguen si no quieren ser el los conejillos de indias de nuestras próximas bromas.

Los dos gorilas provenientes de la casa de slytherin se vieron entre ellos mismos preocupados y decidieron retirarse detrás de sus otros compañeros de casa, los gemelos Weasley eran una calamidad. Hermione agradeció a los hermanos mayores de su amigo, cuando miro un punto se percató de una cabellera rubia. Todo ese tiempo Draco presenció el enfrentamiento y nunca se digno a detener a sus compañeros de casa, ni tuvo el valor de defenderla. Su estómago se revolvió.

* * *

Draco daba vueltas por su habitación, una extraña sensación lo ahogaba, esa tarde fue un cobarde por no intervenir a favor de Hermione. Cuando vio a los dos gorilas de sus compañeros robarle el collar a la loca rubia le resto importancia, no le convenía meterse a defender a una desconocida. Granger no era como él, si ella presenciaba una injusticia pelearía hasta liberar al oprimido y castigar al villano. Sus diferencias le generaban dudas, lo ponían nervioso y le hacían dudar sobre su amistad.

El rubio salió de la habitación decidió a caminar por el jardín, necesitaba oxígeno para que su cerebro funcionara y le maquilará un plan donde fuera capaz de defender a la castaña sin dejar al descubierto su amistad. Deambulo por los pasillos hasta toparse con una escena que lo enfureció. Ahí sobre el césped,cara rajada, comadrejas gemelas, comadreja y comadreja mujer devoraban los chocolates que le regaló a su amiga. Chasqueo la lengua furioso.

—Son deliciosos los chocolates.—Gritaba emocionada Ginny pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros de su amiga. —Cometiste un error al darles a mis hermanos.

—Es mi forma de agradecer que me defendieron de esas dos serpientes.—Contestó con una sonrisa, era feliz al saber que Ron y Harry llegaron al colegio a tiempo.— Me gusta compartir con mis amigos.

A Malfoy no le molestaba que compartiera esos simples dulces, aquello que le irritaba es que él nunca podría platicar con ella como esos chicos lo hacían. Su amistad estaba condenada a una terrible clandestinidad, que poco a poco comenzaba afectar su mente.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : Gracias por los reviews espero les este gustando la historia. Saludos!

También tengo un aviso, voy actualizar un capitulo(por cada historia) por semana. En este momento tengo 5 fanfics activos, mi prioridad para actualizar es: 1. Pray (ya va en la etapa final), 2. Confession (es mas ligero y cursi sin tanto drama), 3. Unravel (ya tengo el esqueleto del fic), 4. La familia de la novia (comedia pura) y 5. Moondance (creo que este fanfic se tardara en actualizar), también voy a agregar un sexto que se llamará Flores del mal pero solo es una colección de oneshots.


	6. Pride

Harry caminaba con el equipo de quidditch de la casa Gryffindor en dirección al campo para entrenar, nuevamente sería el buscador oficial. Cuando llegaron a la entrada se encontraron al equipo proveniente de la casa de Salazar. Ahí los capitanes se enfrentaron ya que los leones habían apartado el campo para entrenar, mientras el líder de las serpientes explicaba que ellos también obtuvieron el permiso. Los dos líderes tuvieron que ir con sus asesores para verificar quién tenía razón.

Un integrante del equipo rojo observó las nuevas escobas que todos las serpientes presumen.

—¿Les gustan nuestras nuevas escobas? .—Cuestionó una de las orgullosas serpientes al mirar la cara de sorpresa de los leones.—Son la nimbus 2001, patrocinadas por el padre de nuestro nuevo integrante.

El resto de las serpientes se giraron hacia donde Draco Malfoy presumía su impecable uniforme de buscador. El rubio formaba una soberbia sonrisa, mostraba sus blancos dientes con soberbia.

—Tu padre a comprado tu puesto en el equipo .—Argumentó Harry barriendo al chico de pies a cabeza.— No tienes el suficiente talento para abrirte camino.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Malfoy se desvaneció, torció los labios para dar un par de pasos hacia adelante. No le agradaba el tono usado en la acusación, quizá el regalo de su padre al equipo influyó en contratarlo como buscador pero también tenía talento para el quidditch, llevaba jugando desde pequeño y ese verano tuvo un intensivo entrenamiento.

—Admite que no eres nada sino fuera por tu padre.— Harry elevó la voz captando la atención del resto de los presentes.—Para todos solo eres un signo de peso, tu padre ha comprado tus amistades, tus amigos, tu equipo de quidditch porque no eres nadie sin dinero.

Hermione que caminaba junto a Ron observaron la discusión entre los dos equipos de quidditch. Se acercaron al notar a los enemigos número comenzar a darse manotazos.

—Quizá tengas razón pero a diferencia de tí, yo si tengo un padre.—Escupió furioso el rubio empujando al pelinegro.-—No soy un maldito huérfano como tú.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron, esas palabras eran crueles, casi nadie sabe del sufrimiento de un niño que crece sin el amor de sus padre. Dio un par de pasos para intervenir entre la pelea, Malfoy se había pasado de la raya, hay temas que no se tocan por muy molesto o malvado te sientas. Nunca fue deseo de Harry quedarse solo en el mundo, sufrir con unos tíos tan desconsiderados.

—Cállate Malfoy.—La chica gritó para levantar la barbilla y enfrentarlo, entonces el rubio dio un paso hacia atrás.— No te atrevas a meterte con Harry.

El mencionado mordió su labio inferior, no se arrepentía de sus palabras porque eran verdad. Era una pena que le incomodara al maldito cara rajada pero era honesto al recordarle que no tenía padres. Sus labios temblaron era incapaz de insultar a la castaña, la quería y valoraba como caer tan bajo para ofenderla para aparentar su estatus de serpiente.

-—Es mejor que no te metas maldita sangre sucia.—Ahora intervino Grabble tomando el rol de defensor de su jefe de pandilla.—Tu asquerosa presencia nos hará vomitar a todos, no tienes el derecho de pisar este colegio.

La castaña dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, los ojos cargados de rabia del hombre la amedrentaban, percibió un terrible odio hacia ella.

—Aléjate de nosotras inmunda hija de muggle.—Un rabioso énfasis era puesto en cada palabra.—Maldita sangre sucia.

— _Slugulus Eructo_ —Un grito salió de la boca de Ron, entonces de su varita rota que apuntaba en dirección a las serpiente salió un rayo verde que se impactó en su abdomen .

El resto se giró a mirar al chico que fue a dar al piso. Harry y Hermione corrieron a socorrer a su amigo quien al tratar de hablar escupía babosas. El grupo de las serpientes soltó una ola de carcajadas cargadas de burla. Entonces los orbes avellana de la leona se enfocaron en un rubio que también reía por el error de su amigo. Por primera vez la chica sintió una terrible decepción por la forma de actuar de su amigo.

* * *

Harry, Ron y Hermione vagaban por el sótano del colegio, fueron invitados a la fiesta de aniversario de muerte de Nick casi decapitado. Cuando llegaron a la fiesta se toparon con velas negras, el ambiente frío y música que simulaban arañazos en la pared. La comida era un total tortura y casi imposible de ser digerida por los seres vivos. Los tres leones se sintieron honrados de ser invitados pero sin duda fue un error al asistir.

—Por favor para la próxima no aceptemos ir a una fiesta si el organizador está muerto.—Intervino Ron abrazándose a sí mismo. —Aunque debo admitir que fue divertido cuando los cazadores sin cabeza aparecieron fue entretenido.

—Espero borrar esas imágenes de mi mente.—La castaña sacudió la cabeza desesperada.— ¿Escuchan eso?

Los otros dos chicos asintieron con un movimiento de cabeza entonces caminaron a donde provenía el origen de aquella melodiosa voz. Ahí se encontraba una muchacha sentada junto a la ventana, quien levantó la cabeza al notar compañía en el pasillo. Tenía el pelo sucio y desgreñado, largo hasta la cintura, cejas muy claras y ojos saltones, que le daban una expresión de sorpresa permanente.

—Hola Mione, ¿No has visto mi collar de corchos?.—Cuestiono casualmente llevando sus ojos a los otros dos chicos—¿Son tus amigos?

—No, no he visto tu collar, lo siento Luna.—La castaña contestó con una mediana sonrisa llevo los ojos a sus amigos que miraban intrigados, esa chica parecía estar chiflada.— Ellos son Harry y Ron

Señalo a los jóvenes, quienes se miraron entre ellos nerviosos. Ron deseaba alejarse de esa bruja que lucía sacada de un reformatorio, mientras Harry la observaba con curiosidad, sus ojos azules brillaban bajo la luz de la luna.

—Ya es tarde deberías buscarlos mañana.—Harry se acercó para estirar su mano y ayudarle a ponerse de pie.—Si quieres te podemos acompañar a tu torre.

Ron entrecerró los ojos, no estaba en sus planes hacerse amigo de una chiflada pero aceptó acompañarla. Harry poseía un corazón demasiado frágil. Los tres personajes comenzaron andar mientras Hermione se quedaba atrás, esa zona era de las serpientes que vivían en los calabozos del colegio. Tenía un par de semanas negándose a contestar las cartas de Draco, continuaba molesta por su frialdad.

Cuando iba a dar la vuelta en una oscura esquina percibió como una mano se enredaba en su brazo y la jalaba hacia las sombras, después fue arrastrada por un pasillo secreto, quiso gritar pero reconoció la rubia cabellera y ese peculiar aroma escapando de su capa. Se detuvieron en una improvisado pasillo.

—¿Que rayos haces? .—La chica le gritó alejándose del secuestrador .—Me has asustado.

—No has contestado a mi cartas.—Fue lo primero en expresar el rubio al ver de frente a la chica.—¿Ahora que he hecho?

Draco deambulaba por los pasillos cuando escucho a a lunática cantar por ello se acercó con deseos de molestarla aunque se detuvo al recordar que era conocida de Hermione, ya suficientes problemas tenía con ella por lo pasado aquella mañana en el campo de entrenamiento. Se escondió al escuchar al trío dorado conversar, entonces vio la oportunidad perfecta para secuestrar a la castaña.

—Supongo que estuviste muy ocupada tratando de deshacer el hechizo que la estupida comadreja se auto lanzó.—El chico soltó una sonora carcajada, recordar a la comadreja escupiendo babosas era causa de una larga carcajada. —No puedo creer que sea tan idiota.

—Quizá sea un tonto pero sabe ser un verdadero amigo.— Le enfrentó, continuaba dolida por la indiferencia mostrada cuando fue atacada.— Él tuvo el valor de defender mi honra, atacar a la persona que me insultaba mientras tu.

Lo señalo con el dedo, su frente fruncida dejaba ver su decepción e irritabilidad.

—Tú solo cerraste los ojos y permitiste que tus "amigos" me ofendieron.—Se detuvo para mirar de frente al chico.— Podremos ser pobre y estúpidos como dices pero sabemos que siempre estaremos ahí para apoyarnos, ellos si saben ser mis amigos.

La chica se dio media vuelta para escapar por el pasillo sin estar segura si lo llevaría a su torre, alejarse de Draco en ese momento era su objetivo. Decepción por su cruel actitud era el sentimiento gobernando su mente, admitía ser injusta pero el rubio tampoco trataba de mejorar su imagen ante el resto.

Malfoy trato de seguir a la castaña pero está encontró la manera de llegar al primer piso y corrió por las escaleras hacia la puerta que llevaba a su sala común. Nuevamente un extraño sentimiento se posó en su estomago, sentía culpa y remordimientos.

* * *

El carácter de Draco Malfoy estaba de los mil demonios no soportaba a sus compañeros de casa, ni a sus autodenominados amigos que solo eran un séquito de lambiscones soportándolo porque les convenía. Desde la discusión con Granger perdió el apetito, nuevamente solo picaba la comida. Levantó la vista topándose con la alegre mesa de los leones, nuevamente esa rubia de Ravenclaw estaba entre ellos, riendo como la comadreja se ahogaba con la comida.

¿Por Qué él no podía unirse a ellos? entonces observó comer a Ronald, le desagradan pero su vista continuo para fijarse en Hermione. Solo la quería a ella y a su aprobación.

—¿A ti también te molesta tener que ver a la sangre sucia?.— Goyle comentó con la boca llena de comida, el rubio se giro con el ceño fruncido.—A veces me causa nauseas.

Darco tomó uno de mis cuchillos que estaba sobre la mesa para levantarlo y clavar a un lado de la regordeta mano de su compañero causándole solo una herida superficial. Se puso de pie para salir del comedor. Entendía porque la castaña no contestaba a sus cartas, porque lo ignoraba y porque le gritó en su última reunión sobre su pésima amistad.

Esa noche Draco estaba recargado en una de las paredes del pasillo que llevaban a la entrada de su sala en común. Conoce los hábitos de los dos gorilas que se creían sus mejores amigos. Solo tuvo que esperar algunos minutos antes de la media noche para observar al dúo arribar con sus manos llenas de golosinas que saquean de la cocina torturando a los pobres elfos. Saltó delante de ellos para pedirles que lo siguieran , debía informarles algo.

Caminaron un largo trayecto hasta llegar a una muy alejada sala, ahí estaba una mesa y dos sillas.

—¿Qué sucede Draco? .—Cuestionó uno de los chicos nervioso por el lugar.— ¿Que quieres de nosotros?

Ambas serpientes observaron al rubio caminar hacia la puerta y recitar un hechizo silencioso, se giró hacia ellos y esbozo una mueca cargada de maldad.

—Dejen de meterse con Granger.—El chico les menciono fríamente mirando a ambos, sus orbes grises se tornan más oscuros.—No quiero que la vuelvan a insultar o atacar.

—¿Que te importa a ti? —Crabble intervino dejando caer sus dulces y amenazando con sacar su varita.—¿Te gusta la asquerosa sangre sucia ?

El chico de mejillas regordetas se acercó al rubio para enfrentarlo pero el más bajito fue más rápido, sacó la varita desarmarlo y pegar la punta en su barbilla, repetir la hazaña con el otro sujeto. Ambas serpientes de regordetas mejillas levantaron las manos, caminaron hacia atrás asustados. Sus espadas golpearon con la mesa.

—Soy mejor que ustedes así que ambos deberán seguir mis órdenes.—Con un movimiento de cabeza señalo las sillas para que tomaran asiento, siguieron las orden—Ahora ambos van escribir " _Tenemos prohibido molestar, insultar a Hermione Granger._ "

Los chicos tomaron las plumas puestas sobre la mesa, movieron sus cabezas tratando de buscar el pergamino pero una sádica sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del rubio.

—Escriban sobre la mesa.—Indicó sin bajar la varita.

Las dos serpientes se percataron que la tinta era roja. Notaron que cada letra escrita era marcada en su mano, el dolor les provocó gritar, nadie podía escucharlos el rubio se encargó de encantar la sala para que los gritos no escaparan de las cuatro paredes.

—Si alguien se entera que les he obligado a dejar de molestar a Granger me encargare de cortarles la lengua.—El chico se acercó por la espalda a Goyle para dedicarle una burlona sonrisa.—No es una amenaza sino una promesa.

Las dos serpientes se miraron por un segundo, su cuerpos temblaron como una hojas apuntoa de caer en un frío otoño. El dolor en sus muñecas eran insoportables al igual que el miedo inspirado por la mueca de superioridad mostrada por ese niño con angelical rostro.

—Espero en esos estupidos cerebros les quede grabado no meterse conmigo o Granger.—Ahora acercó su lengua viperina al oído del otro chico.—Mi padre tiene una biblioteca entera de libros con maldiciones que ni los autores más experimentados conocen.

* * *

Granger caminaba abrazada a sus libros por los pasillos cuando levanto la vista se dio cuenta que los dos gorilas de Slytherin caminaban en su dirección, soltó el aire esperando una ronda de insultos pero al pasar a su lado, estos bajaron la mirada y salieron corriendo. Aquel evento no fue el primero en la semana, sus bullies principales perdieron el interés en molestarla, huían como ratas al encontrase. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la leona, se sentía protegida.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : Gracias por sus reviews y por leer la historia. Espero les guste y saludos :)


	7. Echoes

La clase de segundo año se encontraban a un a sala preparada para una ronda de duelos, su nuevo profesor contra las artes oscuras era un verdadero idiota. De eso Hermione y sus amigos no lo negaban, era un fanfarrón y mentiroso sujeto, que quizá le robo las ideas a otros brujos. Se formaron los pares para los duelos, casualmente nuevamente Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy se enfrentaban. Ahora era un combate oficial y sin miedo a represalias.

Hermione frotó sus manos nerviosa, la última nota enviada por el rubio le causó cierta preocupación " **Desde hoy ellos dejaran de molestarte.** ", en un inicio no estaba segura a que se referían pero cuando se topó con los dos gorilas Slytherin descubrió que estos la ignoraron, no la atacaron como antes. Un par de veces detectó que la eludían, lucían nerviosos y temerosos. ¿Qué rayos había hecho Malfoy? se cuestionaba continuamente.

Al observar a sus dos amigos nuevamente enfrentandose decido caminar hacia al fondo de la sala, lo más alejada posible del enfrentamiento. Esas mirada de odio destrozaban sus nervios ambos eran sus amigos, los quería por igual y ser la mediadora entre ellos era un trabajo imposible.

Llevó las manos a sus oídos y bajo la mirada. Draco era un gran mago pero sin duda el talento de Harry era innato. Su corazón palpitaba nervioso, levantó los ojos descubriendo cómo los alumnos hacían bolita a un punto, observo como su amigo conversaba con una serpiente entonces decidió apartar las manos de sus orejas. Alcanzó a escuchar como culpaban a Harry de manipular la serpiente para que atacara a un estudiante. La chica se apresuró a defender a su moreno compañero de casa.

* * *

Draco lanzó su capa sobre la cama, de su boca salieron malas palabras que si su madre las escuchara le volvería a lavar la boca con jabón, como una vez lo hizo en el pasado. Una vez más Hermione corría a socorrer al patético cara rajada. Jaló sus hebras doradas desesperado, no sabía cómo captar la atención de la castaña, llevó la vista sobre su almohada, ahí estaba una carta. Existían ciertos lujos para algunos estudiantes Slytherin de alto rango, uno de ellos era contar con una habitación personal. El chico tomó el papel entre sus manos, por fin la leona se había dignado a contestar.

" **Malfoy** ,

¿Te encuentras bien? me han comentado que tuviste una dura caída en el duelo.

 **Granger** "

Las mejillas del rubio se sonrojaron al recordar su vergonzosa caída durante el evento, agradeció que la castaña no lo presenciara, quizá esa bochornosa situación fue la causa para evocar la serpiente. Apretó sus labios había escuchado el rumor de un animal vagando por los pasillos atacando a hijos de muggles. Honestamente temía por Granger, no quería que nada malo le sucediera.

* * *

Hermione esa tarde asistía al partido de quidditch no porque apoya a su casa, bueno si lo hacía pero también sintió culpa por la forma que ultimamente trataba a Malfoy. Aunque fuera silenciosamente deseaba apoyarlo en ese importante partido. Escucho que no era el mejor pero si era bueno volando y haciendo algunas piruetas, tenía talento como buscador. También supo que en su partido contra Ravenclaw logró atrapar la snitch dorada.

—Es bueno saber que apoyas al equipo.—Harry se acercó a la chica por la espalda para pasar su brazo.—Hola.

El hombre se tensó al sentir esos ojos azules detrás de unos peculiares lentes, rasco su cabeza nervioso. No sabia porque pero esa rubia le causaba extrañas sensaciones en el estómago, a veces se sorprende de sí mismo cuando la observa fijamente en el jardín divagando en su mundo lleno de fantasía, es una actividad de acosador que lo relaja. Ginevra arrastró a la rubia hacia las gradas para que el pelinegro logrará moverse.

—Mucha suerte Harry.—La castaña rodeo con ambos brazos al chico, sabía que últimamente tenía muchos problemas con nueva habilidad, poder comunicarse con las serpientes no era un don tan regular entre los brujos.—Cuidate de los boggarts y no intentes nada peligroso.

Malfoy observó como su amiga le deseaba buena suerte a cara rajada, su mandíbula se tensó y apretó fuertemente el mago de la escoba ¿Por Qué no podía hacer lo mismo con él? Porque no cruzar el campo y también desearle suerte? Estaba enfermo, hastiado de que la chica no lo tratara como al resto de sus amigos. Esos torpes la metían en la situaciones más peligrosas pero siempre estaba a su lado, cuidando de ellos. No olvidaba la forma que apoyó a Ron con el hechizo de las babosas. Aún cuando le asqueaba se mantuvo fiel a su lado.

La serpiente montó su escoba, debía desquitar su ira con alguien, entonces sus ojos se enfocaron en ese personaje con la cicatriz en la frente. Él sería nuevamente su víctima. Inició un discurso cargado de discriminación y mofa por su estatus como huérfano, no dudaba en insultar mientras volaban olvidando su papel como buscador.

Harry trataba de conseguir la snitch que Draco ignoraba por atacar. A veces no entendía ese terrible odio que el rubio le profesaba.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a señalar a los dos buscadores que se enfrascaban en una discusión verbal, el león estaba inmerso a seguir la snitch mientras la serpiente se enfoca en atacar. Al final solo hubo un ganador y no fue la serpiente.

* * *

Crookshanks ronroneaba en el regazo de un estudiante usando las tonalidades verdes en su uniforme, el personaje hundía los dedos en ese pelaje amarillo. Entonces el animal dirige sus ojos al rostro de ese chico es como si le cuestionara las razones para no insultar esa tarde, el otoño estaba estaba en su ocaso y pronto el invierno inunda los jardines con una manta blanca.

—Deja de ronronear.—El chico alejó de su regazo al felino por primera vez se comportaba tan nervioso.—Deja de moverte tanto.

—Quiere que lo insultes, parece sufrir un severo caso de masoquismo.—Una femenina voz captó la atención del rubio.—¿Como sigues?

El rubio desvió la mirada, en la sala común de su casa continuaba recibiendo críticas y miradas cargadas de desagrado. Los gorilas de Goyle y Crabbe ya no fungen como sus guardaespaldas así que estaba un poco más solo de lo común, bueno solo un chico moreno le saludaba animado en el comedor.

—Bien, tu frialdad no va matarme.—Le contestó aplastando delicadamente las orejas de la mascota.— Ahora que he hecho para que vengas a regañarme.

La castaña dejó escapar un suspiro camino para sentarse a un lado del rubio, ambos compartieron el tronco del único árbol cercano. Recargando sus espaldas con sus hombros chocando. Ese rincón se convirtió en el escondite favorito de la serpiente.

—He notado que no te juntas con los gorilas habituales.—La chica llevó sus dedos para acariciar la oreja libre de su mascota, que dejó de ronronear y se recostó en el regazo del rubio.— También han dejado de molestarme.

—No serán mis amigos después de lo que le hice, y tampoco se van atrever a molestarte.—Agregó, echó la cabeza a un lado para lograr aspirar ese aroma a vainilla.— ¿Has estado bien? escuche que hay un animal cazando a los hijos de muggles y sospecho que tu tarado amiguito buscará atraparlo.

Hermione soltó el aire, era incorregible ese sujeto. No entendía porque peleaba tanto con Harry, logró dejar de molestar a Neville, alejó a los gorilas de ella, porque simplemente no trataba de tolerar a Harry. El aire frío le obligó a pegarse más a su compañero. Draco miró de reojo que las castaña se estremecía por las corrientes heladas provenientes del lago, desabrocho su capa para extenderla y colocar una parte sobre sus hombros.

—No puedes salir del castillo sin una capa, hace mucho frio.-—Hermione emitió una mediana sonrisa, Malfoy continuaba cuidando de ella a su manera.—Lo siento.

La castaña levantó la ceja sin entender el significado de la disculpa.

—Lo siento por no haberte defendido el primer día de clases cuando te insultan.—Desvió la mirada a otro punto, su orgullo se atoraba en su garganta ya que no solía disculparse.— También quiero disculparme por no defenderte cuando te volvieron a atacar las serpientes en el entrenamiento.—Apretó los labios.—Se supone que soy tu amigo pero no tuve el valor de ayudarte.

Hermione recargo la cabeza en su hombro. Ella también lo juzgo duramente, no podía esperar a que Draco se revelara contra todas las serpientes. Escucho como lo criticaba por haber perdido el partido, los compañeros que lamieron sus zapatos días antes cuando les regalo las escobas ahora lo criticaban a su espalda. No se imaginan el pandemonium que se libraría si conciencian su amistad.

—Yo también lo siento, fue injusta contigo.—Sus dedos continuaban acariciando el pelaje del felino que movía la cola de un lado a otro.— A veces me preocupo demasiado por Harry, con lo que sucede y todos culpandolo por los ataques, me pongo a defensiva.

La chica detuvo su alegato para arrinconarse en el hombro de su compañero, adoraba el olor a manzanas desprendiendo de su cabello, esa colonia en su ropa. Con él el mundo tenía un mejor color.

—Me volví su defensora pero olvide que también eres importante para mi.—Una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.—Con Harry las aventuras están al orden del día.

—Así que comenzaron con la caza de ese animal ¿Verdad?.—La castaña asintió insegura si contarle sobre sus miedos, Harry y Ron sostenían que él era quien guiaba a la criatura.—No soy el heredero de Salazar, si eso deseas saber, mi padre solo me pidió bajar la cabeza y hacer caso omiso.

La castaña asintió, un peso se evaporó de su espalda, esa confesión corroboraba que él no era quien guiaba a ese animal, les quedaba averiguar qué clase de bestia ataca a los alumnos. Entonces la chica comenzó a compartir un poco de la información, confiaba en él.

—Mi padre tiene una cámara de los secretos en casa, también cuenta con una amplia biblioteca.—El chico intervino, su dedo se detuvieron a milímetros de distancia de tocar los de la castaña.—Puedo investigar qué animales coinciden con tus datos.

—¿Por Qué lo harías?.—La castaña cuestionó sin apartar la vista del gato que se había quedado dormido.— ¿Por mi?

Malfoy asintió con la cabeza sin decir otra palabra, entonces estiró su dedo para rozar la canela piel de la chica. No quería que Granger fuera otras de las víctimas, no quería perderla.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : Este es un longfic, tengo pensados unos 30 capítulos o quizá menos. Espero les guste como la va la historia. Gracias por los reviews. Saludos :)


	8. Give me love

Cuando el mes de Diciembre dio inició la amistad de Draco y Hermione tuvo un nuevo impulso, el primero no se quiere entrometer en las actividades relacionadas a Harry potter y su cruzada por salvar al mundo mágico pero si apoyaba a la castaña con información que lograba recolectar en sus continuas visitas a la biblioteca.

Las vacaciones de navidad llegaron y los amigos se reunieron en una terraza alejada de las miradas inoportunas o curiosas. Decidieron despedirse y dar por oficial la tradición de intercambiar obsequios por la festiva fecha. Los dos arribaron puntuales a la cita. La castaña llevaba recogido el cabello de un lado dejando ver su hermoso prendedor, usaba un abrigo largo estilo capelet de color vino oscuro, usaba unos leggins negros que combinaban con sus botines de piso. Draco como siempre iba impecablemente arreglado, usando una capa y ropas negras, dejando un camino de agradable olor a colonia. Estaban un poco nerviosos pero al encontrarse sus miedos se desvanecieron. Su amiga era la perfecta réplica de una muñeca de porcelana, aún con ese rebelde cabello.

—Espero te guste.—El chico extendido el paquete envuelto en un papel rojizo y con un moño dorado, los colores de los Gryffindor.— Cuando lo ví pensé en tu sonrisa y tus ojos brillando al momento de leer cada una de sus páginas.

De los orbes avellana un peculiar destello apareció cuando sus dedos se deshicieron del papel, leyó emocionada el título, era la versión deluxe de " **Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos** " de Scamander, una publicación con todos los animales dibujados a mano, anotaciones especiales. Fue una impresión con pocos ejemplares, lo cuales fueron firmados por el respetable brujo naturalista.

—Ahora no quiero darte mi regalo.—Intervino sonrojada guardando el regalo en su bolso, al cual dejó sobre una banca entonces sacó su obsequio y lo escondió en su espalda.—Siempre recibo caros regalos de tu parte mientras los míos son tan tontos y cursis.

Las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron rojas como la punta de su nariz, el invierno inicio por lo tanto el ambiente estaba rodeado por frías brisas. El chico rápidamente rodeó ese cuerpo para quitarle la bolsa, al abrirla se encontró con una bufanda tejida con trenzas reversibles, los tonos eran verde y plata.

—¿La tejiste tu? .—Cuestiono asombrado al sentir bajo su piel esa textura, la chica afirmó con un movimientos de cabeza, entonces Draco recordó ver una similar en el cuello de la lunática, claro que con otros tonos simulando a un arcoiris.—¿Hiciste una para cada uno de tus amigos?

La chica desvió la mirada para afirmar sonrojada al verse descubierta por tejer bufandas a sus mejores amigos, un cursi hábito entre los muggles. La serpiente le regalaba algo muy caro mientras ella simplemente le daba una prenda barata e insulsa.

—Quería dar algo especial a mis amigos, me concentré en elegir los colores perfectos para cada uno.— La chica le quitó la bufanda al rubio para pasarla por encima de su cabeza y enrollarla en su cuello.—Eres una orgullosa serpiente, por eso escogí los colores de tu casa.

La chica posó las manos sobre la prenda, acercó su rostro y bajó la vista, sus dedos acariciaban cada uno de los trazos, cuando la creaba puso su alma y corazón. Draco era alguien especial, anhelaba transmitir sus sentimientos.

—Cuando veo el color verde combinado con plateado viene a mí tu rostro.—Su sonrisa dejó entre ver sus blancos dientes, ya que expandía su gesto.— Como yo amo pertenecer al Gryffindor, tú corazón es Slytherin.

Una sensación extraña floreció en el pecho de Draco, ella lo consideraba un amigo, formaba parte de ese íntimo grupo de compañeros, quizá nunca compartirán el comedero para desayunar, o ir juntos a Hogsmeade un fin de semana pero sin duda siempre iba a estar rondando en la mente de leona, como ella vivía en la suya.

—Prometo que investigare sobre el heredero de Salazar y sobre la bestia.—Draco puso la manos encima de aquellas que estaba en su cuello.—No dejaré que nadie te lastime.

Copos de nieve fueron descendiendo desde el cielo, los adolescentes voltearon para observar cómo caían a su alrededor. Su inicio de curso fue malo, su amistad sostuvo su primer enfrentamiento pero salieron victoriosos. Otra nevada que compartían juntos.

* * *

Esa tarde como desde hace muchos días, desde que volvió de las vacaciones de diciembre, Hermione Granger se dirige a la biblioteca. Su madre le sugirió pasar más tiempo con ese amigo, con el cual no compartía la misma casa, ella le dio a entender que quizá ese amigo se sentía desplazado porque pasaba más tiempo con los leones. Si ella valoraba esa amistad con la serpiente debía buscar compartir rutinas. La castaña decidió agendar reuniones con Malfoy en las tardes en la biblioteca. Sus amigos de Gryffindor evitaban ese sitio así que podía pasar el mayor tiempo posible sin interrupciones.

—Nuevamente llegando tarde, Granger— Un varonil voz asustó a la castaña que dejó sus cosas en la mesa para tomar asiento a su lado.— Tengo algo increíble que mostrarte, debes cerrar los ojos.

La castaña frunció los labios insegura pero al final decidió seguir el consejo, las manos de Draco obligaron a las suyas a posarse con las palmas abiertas hacia arriba y sobre la mesa. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios al percibir que su compañero se alejaba para volver. Hermione entonces detecto algo resbaloso y de contextura extraña sobre sus manos, se retorcia tranquilamente recorriendo sus dedos, su cabeza dio un clic al descubrir la identidad del ser rodeando por su piel.

—¿Qué rayos crees que haces? .—Cuestionó la castaña lanzando al animal lejos de ella.—Tu broma no me ha parecido graciosa, Malfoy.

El rubio rápidamente corrió alcanzar a esa pequeña serpiente albina, la tomó entre sus manos para acariciar la cabeza. Le susurro algo difícil de entender para la leona que se alejó aterrada. No le agradaban esos animales, ahora menos que una bestia parecida ataca a los hijos de muggles.

—Es mi mascota.—Draco portó con orgullo.—En la biblioteca de mi padre descubrí muchos libros relacionados con el idioma parsel, debes tener el don para hablarlo pero con mucha práctica y estudio los magos pueden aprender hablar el lenguaje de las serpientes.

—¿Que de bueno tiene poder comunicarse con esas cosas?.—Le cuestionó molesta, odiaba esos reptiles, le atemorizaba la forma que sacaban la lengua y se arrastraban en el piso. —Aleja esa serpiente de mi.

Draco dio un paso hacia atrás con Draak enredándose en su mano derecha, ¿por qué Granger dramatiza a tal extremo? solo era una pequeña serpiente albina con ojos grises como él. Le gustaba su forma tan sutil de arrastrarse por el piso de su habitación, cuando cazaba los pequeños ratones que le dejaba para la cena. Sus compañeras de casa quedaron fascinadas por su color, tuvo la oportunidad coquetear, su padre le enseño como hacerlo sin que su madre se diera cuenta.

El rubio llevó sus ojos a la atormentada chica, era claro que a su mejor amiga no le agradaba su nueva y adorada mascota.

—No sé si haz olvidado que pertenezco a la casa de Slytherin.— Confesó acercándose lentamente y enfrentarla fijando los orbes en esos avellana.—Nuestro escudo es un serpiente.

—El escudo de mi casa es un león y no ando comprando una mascota similar.—Le contestó molesta, no soportaba la forma que esa serpiente con los orbes idénticos a Malfoy la miraba, cuando sacaba la lengua un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral .— No pienso estar contigo si tienes a ese animal suelto.

El hombre soltó un bufido, ¿por qué debía esconder a Draak cuando ella podía traer a ese horroroso gato que soltaba pelos por sitio por el que andaba?. Unió sus labios dibujando una mueca de enojo. ¿por qué siempre lo que hacía era incorrecto o malo? ¿Que tiene de malo aprender parsel o tener una serpiente como mascota?

—No entiendo porque todo lo que hago, digo o hago está mal para ti.— El rubio elevo la voz.—No puedo hacerle bromas a Neville en clases, no tengo permitido insultar a los hufflepuff, me tienes prohibido acercarme a cara rajada y a la comadreja pobretona.— Chasqueo la lengua, sus actividades recreativas sociales disminuían conforma su amistad con Hermione crece. —Ahora ni puedo tener una serpientes de mascota.

Hermione rodó los ojos fanaticada por la actitud dramática de su amigo. Aprendío que los Malfoy adoraban el drama y ser el centro del agradaba investigar con él, pasar las tardes en la biblioteca, era cómodo pero continuaba siendo ese niño con tendencias psicópatas. No sabia como hacerle entender que humillar y herir a otros compañeros no era sinónimo de diversión.

—Malfoy no se trata de que yo te prohiba sino debes entender que una serpiente no es una mascota.— Le enfrentó tratando de no ver ese reptil que movía la cabeza de un lado a otro y sacaba la lengua. —Además me mira raro.

—Le gusta tu olor.—El rubio se defendió tomando la mascota con ambas manos para acariciar su cabeza.—Hueles a caramelo y a Draak le gustan los dulces.

La castaña se estremeció al imaginar que ese animal podría tocarla con la lengua, el gesto de asco no pasó desapercibido por Malfoy, quien torció los labio. El chico se giró para tomar sus cosas e irse, él también era una serpiente. Actuaba como un chiquillo caprichoso pero estaba fastidiado, él trabajo todas las vacaciones aprendiendo a decir unas frases en parsel para que Draak le hiciera caso, quería impresionar a su amiga pero solo consiguio ser regañado, nuevamente.

—Ahi deje un libro, sospecho que la bestia que buscamos es un basilisco.— El chico comentó antes de meterse a uno de los pasillos de la biblioteca.—Hoy no pienso quedarme hasta al amanecer.

—Malfoy no seas un niño mimado.— Le gritó la chica estirando el brazo para detenerlo pero al ver como la serpiente sube por su cuello se congeló— ¿En serio vamos a pelear por un animal?

El rubio aceleró el paso con la chica siguiéndolo. Hermione no tenía el suficiente valor para detenerlo con esa serpiente mirándola desde el hombro.

—Eres un niño malcriado.—Le gritó, elevando la voz por primera vez en la biblioteca, agradeció que fuera tarde para que nadie la viera cometer una falta al reglamento del colegio.— Malfoy.

El mencionado se detuvo al escuchar el tono triste usado al llamarlo. Se giró para observar a la chica, a veces se sentía mal al verse reflejado en esos orbes avellana. Ambos pertenecían a mundos diferentes y sabía que el suyo era el incorrecto, el bando de los chicos malos. Trataba de ser una buena persona pero ese objetivo cada día era más difícil de alcanzar. Soltó un suspiro para girarse y reanudar su huida. Quizá era momento de que Hermione lo aceptará con esa maldad adherida a su ADN.

* * *

Draco Malfoy esa mañana tenía un humor de los mil demonios, no le gustaba pelear con su mejor amiga por pequeñeces, tampoco estaba cómodo de saber que anoche no la acompañó a su torre cuando una bestia salvaje rondaba por los pasillos. Con paso veloz se dirigió en dirección al comedor para alejar los malos pensamientos de su cabeza, no deseaba que nada malo le pasara a la castaña, cuando cruzaba la recepción detectó un caos en las escaleras que llevaban a la torre Gryffindor.

—La bestia atacado nuevamente.—Una voz atrapó su atención.—Hermione fue llevada a la enfermería.

El rubio dejó caer sus libros paras salir corriendo a la sección donde se encontraba la enfermería, todo había sido su culpa, por su berrinche Hermione fue lastimada. Una pesada sensación de impunidad nació en su pecho, le cortó la respiración por ello tuvo que detenerse afuera de la puerta, ahí estaba un mar de leones preocupados por la educación de su compañera. ¿Cómo iba a pasar ese muro sin llamar la atención?

Se escondió en un pasillo, su mente estaba en blanco por la comisión, dio un par de círculos con los labios temblando por el miedo de perder a la castaña. Abatido volvió a su dormitorio debía

idear una forma de ingresar por la noche entonces al entrar a la sal común se encontró a un peculiar chico sentado en uno de los sillones mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? .—El moreno le cuestiono con una mediana sonrisa.—Sé como puedes entrar a la enfermería sin levantar sospechas.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** :Hola, he vuelto :) Mañana pienso actualizar Pray, voy a darle prioridad aquellos fanfics que tiene tiempo sin actualizar. Espero les guste este capitulo. No duden en dejarme sus comentarios sobre la historia, el cap, etc. Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que se toman el tiempo en dejar reviews! Saludos


	9. Allied

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos, observo fijamente a ese chico de piel morena. Blaise pertenecía a una familia de sangre pura de origen Italiano, su padre murió cuando él era muy pequeño, desde entonces su madre se había casado otras seis veces, por lo tanto la señora Zabini aumentaba su riqueza después de enviudar. En clases era serio, pero sumamente popular entre las chicas de su casa, a pesar de su joven edad heredó la habilidad de coquetear de su progenitora.

—Hace un par de semanas te ví salir de la biblioteca acompañando de la comelibros, no creo que sean enemigos como tanto se pregona en nuestra sala —El chico se puso de pie mostrando su dentadura blanca en una sonrisa.—No me interesa saber qué relación tienes con la leona pero sí me gustaría volverme tu amigo.

Malfoy escucho hablar mucho de la madre del moreno, no todos los chismes eran buenos, se podría decir que era una mujer que se "enamoraba fácilmente" pero que era en extremo inteligente, amasaba una fortuna en Gringotts, a la cual su último marido no tenía acceso, el único dueño de aquellos galeones era su único hijo. Blaise tenía como deber administrar y hacer crecer esa herencia.

—Me agradas, lo digo honestamente, creo que eres astuto e inteligente para saber lo que te conviene. —El moreno se acercó para pasar el brazo por encima de los hombros del rubio.— Quiero demostrar mi lealtad, te voy ayudar a entrar a esa enfermeria sin levantar sospechas.

—Será tu prueba de fuego, si alguien sospecha o vas de lengua larga juró que no habrá lugar donde esconderte de mi venganza.—El rubio se liberó del agarre para estirar el brazo.— Por una larga amistad.

El moreno apretó aquella mano para sellar el pacto. Estaba harto de que se hablara de la manera que su madre obtuvo su fortuna, cansado de que la tacharan como una viuda negra, ella solo libero al mundo de alimañas ponzoñosas que fueron sus padrastros. Blaise haría respetar el apellido Zabini, unirse con el descendiente Malfoy le daría prestigio, conexiones, agregar su apellido a los legados más influyentes de Gran Bretaña.

—Andando, que ya tengo ideado el plan.—El moreno emitió una sonrisa para arrastrar al rubio hacia su habitación. —No te vas arrepentir del trato.

Malfoy acompaño al chico, no solo aceptó porque le ofrecía una manera de ver a Hermione sino porque también necesitaba un amigo. Blaise Zabini era el indicado en quién confiar.

* * *

Draco despertó a mitad de la noche con un sabor amargo en la boca, trato de moverse entonces percibió un vendaje en la frente, recordó que el chico le dio un poción que lo obligó dormir, no tenía ni idea que historia inventó Blaise para que lo dejaran entrar pero había funcionado. Cuando sus ojos lograron enfocarse en su alrededor confirmó que se encontraba en la enfermería, una sonrisa saltó por sus labios. Madam Pomfrey parecía no estar alrededor, así que se animó a salir de la cama, cuando toco el piso se deslizó tras la bambalina.

Deambulo entre las camas hasta encontrar su objetivo, su amiga descansaba sobre una cama al final del pasillo, se apresuró acercarse. Una oleada de remordimiento apretujo su pecho, se quedaba sin aire, sin fuerzas. Era su culpa, si él no hubiese hecho un berriche ahora Hermione quizá estaría despierta.

—Lo siento tanto.—Se acercó para atrapar la mano electrificada, llevó la mejilla al dorso, estaba fría, su piel no era cálida como en los viejos tiempos.—Perdóname, me comporte como un niño caprichoso.

Se recargo para unir sus frentes, el aroma proveniente de sus rizos también se desvaneció. El miedo surge en su corazón ¿Si ella no volvía abrir los ojos? ¿Si no encontraban un antídoto? las preguntas simplemente lo sumergían en un abismo de miedos. No quería perderla, a ella no. Uno de sus dedos acarició la mejilla izquierda, necesitaba escuchar su chillona voz, sus quejas, sus regaños, pasaron casi 24 horas desde la última vez que conversaron y a él le pareció un infierno. Cerró los ojos tratando de trazar un dibujo mental de su sonrisa, sus gestos.

—¿Qué haces?.—Una voz obligó al rubio abrir los ojos, descubriendo que no había personas a su alrededor, Draco sabía que ese tono molesto era de cara rajada. —Aléjate de ella.

De pronto aparecieron dos cabezas flotando, una llevaba el cabello negro y la otra era rojiza, poco a poco se fue apareciendo el resto de sus cuerpos. Ahí delante suyo se encontraba Ron y Harry, que iban escondidos bajo una capa de invisibilidad. El rubio se separo un poco de la castaña asombrado por haber sido descubierto. Ron se acercó a él para alejarlo de la chica, con un arrempujon, entonces ambos niños se enfrentaron con los orbes inyectados de molestia.

—Ella es mi amiga.—Le contestó sacando el pecho y usando ambas manos para obligar al pelirrojo a retroceder.—Tengo el mismo derecho como tú a estar a su lado.

—Mientes.— Grito enfurecido Ron y arrugó la frente dudoso de las intenciones de la serpiente.—Ella es hija de muggles y tú los odias aquellos que no vienen de familias de sangre pura.

Draco chasqueo la lengua ofendido, es verdad que su familia no aceptaba a los impuros, pero él trataba de aceptar y ser tolerante. Si tanto tiempo le llevó convencer a Hermione de su reivindicación, aún cuando ella era tan lista, con esos dos zopencos le tomaría una vida para hacerlos entender que estaba dejando atrás su perjuicios.

—No me importa que sea hija de muggles, ella es mi amiga desde el primer día que entramos a Hogwarts. —EL rubio se giró hacia Harry que miraba fijamente en silencio.— Me tejió una bufanda en navidad.

El chico sacó la prenda escondida debajo de su ropa.

—Ella me dijo que le tejió una a sus mejores amigos, eligió los colores que a cada uno le gustaban.— Harry se acercó para tomar aquella bufanda entre sus manos. —Nunca he insultado a Granger, ni le he faltado al respeto.

—Eso no significa que seas su amigo.—Nuevamente Ronald contestaba pero ahora con un tono más conciliador, él también acariciaba la prenda.— Tampoco las has defendido.

Los dedos de Potter recorrieron aquellos trazos, era parecida a la suya solo el diseño era diferente. Entonces recordó una ocasión que vio a la castaña en el jardín, tejía encimada en sus pensamientos, él vio esos hilos verdes y plata pero nunca descubrió a quien le maquilaba la prenda. El moreno no confiaba en Draco por todos los enfrentamientos que mantuvo con él en el pasado, pero algo en él le confirmaba su hisotria. Goyle y Crabbe dejaron de molestar a Mione, el mismo Malfoy a veces censuraba sus ataques, y ahora que lo recordaba nunca presenció un insulto entre la leona y la serpiente.

—No me agradas Malfoy, eres una traicionera serpiente.—Alegó el pelinegro devolviendo la prenda al dueño.— No puedo creerte, así que vete.

El rubio golpeó el piso con la punta del pie, le enfermaba tener que convencer a ese par de imbéciles, aunque se lo tenía ganado desde el inicio de clases no dejo de molestarlos y atacarlos. Bien merecido se tenía su desconfianza, no buscaba una amistad con ellos pero por el bien de Hermione debía hacer lo imposible

—Aqui esta mi última prueba para que confíen en mi.—Draco sacó un pergamino de su bolsillo, era un resumen de la investigación que había estado haciendo con Hermione.-— Es un basilisco lo que ha atacado a los hijos de muggles, se mueve a través de la tubería y la entrada a su nido son los baños del segundo piso.

El rubio continuó explicando el porque llego a esas conclusiones, también que no tenía idea de quién era el heredero de Salazar, trato muchas veces de convencer a su padre para que le diera un nombre pero este se negó a revelarlo.

—¿Como sabemos que no es una trampa? —El moreno le cuestionó mirándolo fijamente.—¿Nos vas acompañar?

—Tendrás que confiar en mi.—El rubio soltó con una mediana sonrisa.—No, soy una serpiente y no un león, eso de ser valiente es su área y no la mía.

—Maldito cobarde.— Escupió Ronald acercándose a su amigo para verificar el pergamino, era la letra de Hermione y la de Draco, ambos parecían haber redactado el informe.— Espero esta vez hagas bien tu trabajo y cuides de Mione.

Los dos leones se escondieron debajo de la capa de invisibilidad para salir de la enfermería, era su obligación derrotar aquella bestia. Ninguno de los dos creía mucho en la palabra de la serpiente pero en lo más profundo sabían que existía un lazo entre su amiga y la serpiente, ya que presenciaron cómo el rubio le pedía perdón minutos antes.

* * *

Hermione abrió los ojos una mañana cuando los rayos del sol se filtraban por la cortina de la enfermería, enfoco la vista a su alrededor descubriendo a sus amigos. Una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en sus pálidos labios, sentía la boca pastosa y adormilado su cuerpo.

Ladeo la cabeza al notar un vendaje en la mano de Harry, una nueva aventura, un nuevo peligro superado. Luna llevaba flores silvestres que acomodaba en un jarrón, Ginny, Ron y Neville la observaban con una cálida sonrisa. .

—Hola.—La chica saludo nerviosamente, no estaba acostumbrada al ser el centro de atención.— Sospecho que me perdí toda la diversión.

—No eres la única.—Una rubia con aretes de rábanos intervino para acercarse a Harry, y tocar el vendaje, el rostro del pelinegro se pìnto de distintos colores.— Aunque nos quedan muchos años en Hogwarts para descubrir en qué capítulo entraremos en en el libro de la heroica vida de Harry Potter.

El mencionado bajó la cabeza para enfocar la vista en el piso, acaba de enfrentarse a un basilisco y en ningún momento su mano tembló pero solo esa chica con aroma a margaritas se cruzaba en su camino y sus piernas se volvían gelatina. Ginevra al notar en el lío que estaba su amigo comenzó a narrar la terrible historia. Como Ryddle utilizó el basilisco, y de la repentina aparición de Fawkes con el Sombrero Seleccionador. Fawkes cegó al basilisco y con sus lágrimas logró curar la herida que el colmillo de la bestia dejó en el brazo del león. Al final el heredero de Salazar desapareció al clavar el colmillo en el diario.

—El profesor Dumbledore dijo que no supo como Fawkes fue a dar con el sitio.—Ronald comentó seriamente acariciando su barbilla con sus dedos. —Aunque fue un milagro que apareciera en el momento exacto.

—Estoy feliz al saber que todos están bien.—Contestó la castaña abrazando a sus amigos que la rodeaban para realizar un abrazo grupal.— Gracias por estar conmigo.

Lentamente se fueron alejando los chicos debido a que llegó Madam Pomfrey, los hermanos Weasley se enfrentaron a la enfermera para exigirle pasar un tiempo más con su amiga, Luna arrastró a Neville para que también se uniera a la protesta dándole oportunidad a Harry para platicar con Hermione.

—El profesor dice que no sabe quién secuestró y llevó a Fawkes al sitio de la pelea pero que quizá tú sí sepas. —El rubio depósito rápidamente una bufanda verde con tonos plateados, la castaña la guardo debajo de la cobija. — Si tú confías en él, yo también lo haré.

La mujer susurró un ligero " **Gracias** ", algo bueno había sucedido en medio de la desgracia. Los leones y la águila fueron sacados de la enfermería al perder en la protesta. La castaña estaba convaleciente y necesitaba descansar.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : Espero les guste el capitulo, no tengo pensado re-escribir toda la historia de Harry Potter ya que el fanfic esta enfocado en Draco y Mione. Cambiare algunas cosillas pero no me adentrare a todo el asunto. Espero la historia sea entendible. Saludos y gracias por sus reviews.


	10. Good guy

Avanzada la noche una leona no lograba conciliar el sueño, se movía de un lado a otro desesperada porque su visita no había aparecido. Un par de resoplidos escaparon entre sus labios y se fueron formando infantiles pucheros. Dejó caer las manos sobre su regazo, al notar unos rizos sobre su frente decidió alcanzar un cepillo y peinar ese revoltoso cabello. Estiró la mano pero el objeto cayó del buró. Levantó las cobijas con la intención de salir pero la bata que usaba era minúscula y todo se veía.

—Deja de hacer pucheros, se te van hacer arrugas.—Una conocida voz se hizo presente, Hermione rápidamente volvió a cubrir sus piernas con la manta para buscar al chico, pero se encontró sola.—Esta cosa es genial.

La castaña entrecerró los párpados tratando de averiguar en qué sitio se encontraba su amigo, quizá Harry le prestó la capa de invisibilidad. Era claro que nunca serían amigos pero por ella limaron asperezas, al final del día gracias a la serpiente Flakes llegó a tiempo para salvar a Harry.

Un cabeza flotante apareció al igual que una coqueta sonrisa, se fue dibujando el resto del cuerpo del chico. Malfoy llevaba una margarita, Luna se la dio cuando se topó con ella en el jardín. " **No es bueno visitar a un enfermo sin un regalo** ". Depositó la silvestre planta en la mano de la castaña para después abrazarla y hundir la nariz en sus rizos.

—Lo siento mucho.—Le susurro aferrándose desesperado a ese cuerpo.—Regalaré a Draak, dejaré de aprender hablar parsel, haré lo que tu me pidas porque ahora sé que no quiero perderte. Tú eres más importante.

Hermione se conmovió con esa propuesta, por primera vez en su corta niñez se quedaba sin palabras para debatir. Draco era el único de sus amigos que sacrificaba sus prejuicios, hábitos, aspiraciones por ella. La educación en su casa fue la correcta pero sus valores no estaban apegados a los derechos universales, la falta de asimilación no era su error sino el de sus padres.

Apretó sus párpados, se alió con Harry para ¿vengarla? ¿salvarla? , lo segundo no era posible debido a que gracias a los profesora de herbología y Madam Pomfrey encontraron el antídoto y logró salir de su congelamiento. Ayudar a Harry fue una decisión tomada, no por ella sino porque Draco sabía que era lo correcto.

—No, no tienes porque dejar de aprender parsel si a ti te gusta, no seré la mejor amiga de Draak pero tratare de soportar su presencia.— Confesó con la mejillas llenas de pecas y cubiertas de un rubor de tonalidad carmín.— Soy tu amiga y debo aprender aceptar tus "Excéntricos" hábitos.

El rubio retrocedió y apartó la vista, apenado por el efusivo abrazo, ya que fue vergonzoso. No era común en él ser tan emocional pero ver esos orbes avellana brillar, su corazón se exaltó de emoción.

—Muchas gracias por tu ayuda.—Susurró pero su semblante sufrió un serio cambio.—Necesitamos hablar de tu padre.

* * *

Una magistral sonrisa se plasmaba en los labios de Harry Potter. El "consejo" de Hermione funcionó de maravilla. Liberó a Dobby de la tiranía de Lucius, no estaba muy seguro si Draco fue el autor intelectual de esa venganza. Al final del pasillo sus ojos alcanzaron a vislumbrar una conocida figura, al descubrir quién era trató de retroceder pero la chica corrió hacia él. Entonces sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—Hola Harry.—La rubia de cabellos despeinados y mirada soñadora lo saludo.—¿A ti también los torposoplos te han robado algo?

La chica llevó su mirada al pie izquierdo del león, debido a que no traía un calcetín. Harry automáticamente negó que su prenda fuera robada por esos bichos.

—¿Dónde están tus zapatos?.—Ahora cuestionó el moreno al notar que su amiga solo llevaba unas medias blancas con dibujos de mariposas en los pies.—¿Te ha sucedido algo? ¿Alguien te lastimo ?

El tono de Harry se tornó protector, no le gustaba la idea de que esa chica fuera objeto de molestos ataques de alumnos mayores.

—Los torposoplos han vuelto a esconder mis cosas mientras dormía en el jardín.— Contestó inocentemente llevando los dedos a su barbilla.—¿Quieres ayudarme a buscarlos?

El moreno meditó lentamente su respuesta, cada vez que estaba con la chica algo extraño sucedía en su estómago. Se sentía intranquilo pero también le agradaba el aroma desprendiendo de su cabello. Su mirada captó a unos alumnos de la casa de Slytherin, al ver la risa de burla dibujada en sus rostros entendió que ellos eran los autores intelectuales de la "broma". Entrecerró los ojos fastidiado de que se metieran con una chica tan inocente y amable como Luna.

—Está bien, ¿quizá los escondieron en el jardín trasero?.—El moreno comentó para andar a lado de Luna, les regalo una mirada asesina a las dos serpientes que estaban recargadas en una de las esquinas del pasillo.—Aunque lo dudo, los torposoplos parecen ser algo idiotas.

—No es su culpa ser tontos, solamente que no tienen mucha imaginación así que se conforman con esconder mis zapatos. —Soltó con una sonrisa de lado.— ¿me contarás qué le pasó a tu calcetín?

El moreno le fascino el comentario. Luna simulaba ser una despistada chica habitando en su propio mundo pero siempre era consciente de las personas que la rodeaban así como sus historias. Le platicó sobre la trampa que le tendió a Lucius Malfoy para liberar a un amable elfo, el cual ha sido su aliado en ese pesado año escolar.

—Siempre andas librando peleas que ponen en riesgo tu vida.—La rubia se detuvo para girarse sobre sus talones y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.—Eres un héroe defendiendo a los oprimidos.

Harry desvió la mirada porque esos penetrantes orbes grises se adentraba en su alma para desnudarla. La presencia de la chica lo desarmaba porque nunca antes conoció a alguien tan carente de emociones negativas.

—Me agrada mucho eso de ti.—Continuó ladeando la cabeza para volver a fusionar sus miradas. —Tu familia debe estar orgullosa de tí.

—A mis tíos no les importo asi que dudo que se sientan orgullosos de mí, creo es todo lo contrario.—Confesó con un hilo de voz. El era un cero a la izquierda para sus familiares.—Tuve muchas oportunidades para morir, y para su mala suerte no lo hice.

El semblante de la rubia también tuvo un cambio radical, una oscura nube se posó en sus brillante ojos grises. Harry tuvo que volver la mirada, interesado por la aparición de ese serio semblante.

—Es una pena que su miedo no les deje ver al valiente mago que tienen en su familia.— Al terminar sus palabras su pálido rostro se iluminó por una tierno gesto.— Algunos muggles no son muy listos por eso atacan aquello que no conocen.

Harry asintió ante la afirmación y devolvió la sonrisa. Las palabras de la ravenclaw eran simples pero siempre eran adecuadas para el momento oportuno.

—Al final del día son la única familia que he conocido. —Un nudo en la garganta casi le imposibilita aceptar que esos tres nefastos personajes eran parte de su familia.

La rubia se recargo ligeramente en el regazo del chico, como si con aquel gesto pudiera pasarle la fuerza que necesitaba. Ambos magos continuaron andando por el pasillo hasta llegar al jardín central, donde visualizaron a lo lejos a sus amigos. Debajo de un árbol se encontraban uno de los gemelos enfrentándose a Ron en una partida de ajedrez mágico, Hermione junto con Neville leían interesados un libro de herbología mientras Ginny con otro de los gemelos jugaban con unos artículos de broma. A lo lejos entre las sombras Draco estaba recargado en la pared escuchando los gritos de emoción de un moreno.

— Las cosas que perdemos siempre acaban volviendo a nosotros, si bien no siempre de la manera que esperamos. —Comentó la rubia sujetando fuertemente la mano del chico. —No estás solo.

* * *

El segundo año en Hogwarts llegó a su fin. El heredero del clan Malfoy estaba sentado, como de costumbre, bajo ese frondoso árbol lo más alejado del castillo, junto a un lago. Su respiración era calmada, pausada, en sus manos una serpiente albina se enredaba y jugueteaba. El chico acariciaba la cabeza de la serpiente mientras repetía algunas palabras en aquel prohibido idioma. Hermione compartió las sospechas de que su padre fue el autor del ataque. Él fue el culpable en poner la vida de la comadreja niña en peligro, causó los incidentes en el colegio, histeria entre sus compañeros y casi la pierde a ella.

—Draak luce hermosa.—Una suave voz interrumpió los pensamientos del rubio, quien levantó la mirada.— ¿Continuas pensando en tu padre?

La castaña tomó asiento a un lado el rubio, compartieron la base de ese árbol y recargo la cabeza. Crookshanks ronroneo fascinado para ponerse de pie y andar hacia el regazo de Draco. Hermione con miedo estiró la mano, la punta de su dedo trató de acariciar la cabeza de la serpiente, quien se levantó sospechosa. Draco pronunció unas palabras y ese albino reptil bajo la cabeza.

—Wow, es muy suave.—Agregó más calmada al percibir como el reptil se dejaba tocar con gentileza.— ¿Crees que vayan a tener problemas?.

El gato de pelos anaranjados se puso de pie al ver a esa serpiente en la área donde se recostaba. Malfoy negó con un movimiento de cabeza y ambos observaron como sus respectivas mascotas se observaron fijamente para después ignorarse. La serpiente plateada se enredó en la mano izquierda de Draco mientras continuaba dejándose acariciar por los temerosos dedos de la leona. El gato se recostó en el regazo de Malfoy para cerrar los ojos y dormir. La leona ladeo su cabeza para recargarse en el hombro del rubio, sabía de su indecisión, sus dudas, sus miedos.

—Le he preguntado sobre el libro a mi padre, lo he acusado directamente .— Sus labios confiesan la verdad, su mano libre acariciaba el pelaje de ese horroroso gato.— No ha podido negarlo. Temo que mis padres han jurado lealtad al equipo equivocado.

Un pesado suspiro escapó de los labios de Hermione. Ella ya tenía ese temor desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Creo que ambos sabemos de qué líder son seguidores. —Detuvo sus movimientos y su vista se volvió vidriosa.— Ellos apoyan los ideales de aquel que no debe ser nombrado.

Hermione se pego mas a ese cuerpo, era doloroso despertar una mañana y enterarte que tus padres no son los superhéroes que creías que eran. Ellos son humanos apilando esqueletos en el sótano como el resto de los mortales. Cometen graves errores, forman parte del bando equivocado.

—No puedo oponerme a ellos porque son mis padres.—Bajo la mirada hacia el gato que ahora roncaba sin importarle la conversación.— No sé a qué bando debo pertenecer.

La leona entrelazo su dedo con el de su amigo.

—Si no sabes a qué lado perteneces quédate conmigo .— Hermione susurró cerrando los ojos, era egoísta al pedirle que la eligiera ella sobre sus padres.—Yo eligere el mejor camino para tí.

Malfoy estaba seguro que ella iría con el ejército del líder justo en una guerra mientras él formaría parte de las filas de los malvados, entonces cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la brisa proveniente del lago. Si ella se quedaba a su lado quizá, solo quizá, tenía una oportunidad de cambiar su futuro.

—Eres mi mejor amigo, Draco.—Susurro la chica.

Hermione sabía que si terminaba su amistad con Malfoy, como sus amigos le sugirieron, el chico terminaría siendo un fiel seguidor de los ideales sobre pureza de la sangre. Ella quería salvarlo de un trágico final, si ella se mantenía a su lado, él llegaría a ser alguien distinto a su padre. La leona tampoco buscaba perderlo, porque Draco ya era una parte de ella misma.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : Todavia sigo viva, espero les guste el capitulo. Muchas gracias aquellas personas que dejan reviews, no olviden que sus palabras me animan a continuar. Saludos y cuidense. Besos tronados y sueñen con mucho Dramione Hard.


	11. Save me

Blaise comparte camarote con su nuevo, y mejor amigo, llamado Draco Malfoy. Durante el primer año en Hogwarts nunca se le pasó por la mente hacerse de su amistad debido a que odiaba a los tipos como él, prejuicios por el tipo de sangre corriendo por las venas de los magos, pero después de verlo volar con la impura de los leones entendió que quizá era alguien interesante por conocer. Al iniciar el segundo año le prestó atención a sus acciones, descubrió que nunca se enfrentaba a la castaña, la molestaba en el salón de clases, pero sus bromas iban dirigidas hacer mella sobre su insufrible carácter de sabelotodo pero nunca atacaba su origen.

—¿Son novios?—Lanzó de golpe la pregunta atrapando la atención de rubio que leía entretenido un libro. Draco levantó la cabeza .—La leona y tu ¿Son pareja ?

—No, somos amigos.—Contestó con una amargo tono de voz, la pubertad comenzó afectar sus cuerdas vocales.—No pienses guarradas.

El moreno soltó un suspiro, las hormonas pronto entrarían por la puerta de esa "amistad", él presagiaba que esa relación debía mutar en algo nuevo. Varias veces cacho al chico en las vacacione releyendo las cartas enviadas por la leona. El moreno solidifico su amistad con el rubio en ese verano, descubrieron tener aspiraciones similares, ambos eran apasionados hombres deseando crecer la fortuna de sus respectivas familias.

El tren se detuvo de golpe y, repentinamente, todas las luces se apagaron y un frío glacial invadió el compartimiento. Un nostálgico ambiente se siente, las risas se apagan, la desesperanza azota a los presentes.

—Hay dementores en el tren.—La débil voz de Draco escapa entre sus labios.

Draco llevó su vista a la puerta para salir corriendo. Si esas nauseabundas criaturas atacan el tren era porque tenían como objetivo al "chico que sobrevivió", por lo tanto, también Hermione era candidato para sufrir de daños colaterales. Ese verano hubo una gran revelación en su familia, quien ya hablaba en voz alta sobre ideales extremistas.

Blaise siguió a su compañero, eran amigos y debía cuidar a su futuro socio, recorrieron el pasillo abriendo cada una de las puertas de los camarotes hasta encontrar su objetivo.

Hermione estaba en el piso con Harry en los brazos, quien fuera atacado por un dementor. Los Profesores repelieron a la nefasta criatura. Blaise observó el asustado gesto impregnado en el rostro de Draco quien trató de acercarse a la chica pero el resto de los leones se interpusieron. La serpiente se dio media vuelta para volver a su camarote. Había comprobado que su "amiga" estaba bien.

Draco se dejó caer en el asiento con las manos en la cabeza. El nuevo año iniciaba frustrando su reacio fervor a proteger a Hermione.

—La aventuras con ese chico nunca terminan.—El moreno habló dejándose caer en el asiento frente al rubio.— Deberás aprender a cuidarla de lejos y detener tus impulsos.

* * *

Hermione buscaba con la mirada a Draco en el enorme comedor, le asustó lo sucedido en el expreso, su amigo siendo atacado por esas infernales criaturas. El director Albus les comunicaba la razón de porque los dementores rondaban por las afueras del colegio y también presentaba a los nuevos profesores. Lupin le daba tranquilidad y confianza, a Hagrid ya lo conocía así que estaba emocionada por verlo como docente. Echo un vistazo a Harry, temía por su seguridad ya que se corría el rumor que un prisionero de Azkaban había escapado y buscaba hacerle daño.

Los pesimistas pensamientos de Hermione desaparecieron cuando encontró una conocida cabellera rubia a un lado de un moreno. Blaise Zabini, esa era el nombre del nuevo amigos de Malfoy.

—Blaise es guapo.— Intervino una pelirroja provocando que Hermione girara la cabeza y le dedicara una gesto de duda .—Ah no creo que lo estés viendo a él. ¿Verdad?

—No sé de qué hablas.—Hermione llevó la vista al frente, donde Albus daba su discurso anual, buscaba restarle importancia a lo que dejaba entre ver su compañera —¿Como sabes su nombre?

Ginevra no era tonta sabía que su hermano, el niño que sobrevivió y Hermione estaban metidos en aventuras peligrosas. El glotón de su hermano se les escapó decir que Draco fue aliado importante para rescatarla. Ella comenzó a llevarse muy bien con Luna, la rubia era extraña pero inteligente. Era bueno tener amigas rodeando.

—El año pasado me mandó chocolates por navidad, claro se los los devolví lanzándole la caja en su cabeza.—Contestó sin un gramo de arrepentimiento .—No me agrado las palabras que usó en su nota. Sonaba muy prepotente.

—No deja de ser una serpiente.— Interpuso la castaña restándole importancia a la conversación.— Deberías tener cuidado.

Ron llevó sus ojos cargados de reproche y negó con la cabeza, era injusta en pedirle a su hermana que se cuidara de un slytherin cuando ella mantenía una amistad con el príncipe. Harry le dio un ligero codazo a su amigo al notar su mirada, le susurro algo al oído inaudible para el resto, Harry volvió la vista al frente y trato de seguir el discurso del director pero se topó con una radiante sonrisa Luna brillaba esa tarde con ese llamativo gorro sobre sus plateados cabellos, entonces sus labios formaron una mueca de alegría.

Recibió un par de cartas de la ravenclaw durante el verano, eran fragmentos de periódicos muggles. Solicitaba su conocimientos para que le explicara a que se refieren, sus radicales ideas y fantasías pensamientos le ayudaron no extrañar el colegio y amigos. Hermione y Ron también le escribían pero con Luna el sentimiento era distinto.

* * *

Al terminar de cenar Ron y Harry cada uno tomó un brazo de su amiga para arrastrarla al jardín. Aquel secuestro fue presenciado por Draco, quien odiaba ver lo cercanos y cariñosos que eran esos chicos con su mejor amiga. El chico chasqueo la lengua y molesto se dirigió a los calabozos seguido de su nuevo fiel escudero, Blaise que se montaba una burlona sonrisa en el rostro.

—Debes dejar en claro qué relación tienes con Malfoy.—Ron soltó sin ningún tacto.—Su padre fue quien le dio ese libro a mi hermana para desatar el basilisco.— Su tono reflejaba su molestia.—Los Malfoy apoyan al innombrable, eso ya nos quedó claro.

—No debes culpar a los hijos por los errores de sus padres.—Defendió la castaña alejándose de sus amigos y tratar de respirar con calma.—Malfoy me ha dicho que él no apoya el inicio de una guerra.

La leona inició el curso con la mentalidad de defender a Draco, él también era su amigo por lo tanto confiaba ciegamente en sus acciones. Él no era un mal chico sino un adolescente que poco iba creando su libre albedrío.

—¿Entonces? —Intervino el pelinegro caminando para quedar delante de su amiga, la tomó por los hombros.—Agradezco lo que hizo por tí, sé que eres alguien importante para él pero ellos son sus padres.

La castaña bajó la cabeza, durante las vacaciones le dio vueltas a esa situación. Las cartas en ese verano entre Malfoy y ella bajaron debido a que el primero tenía muchos extraños entrenamientos con su padre. Lucius parecía estarlo alistando para una guerra. Ella sabía de la bondad brotando en el corazón de Malfoy era pequeña pero si se cuidaba lograría expandir.

—No sé, pero no puedo dejar solo a Malfoy.—Levantó la vista para llevar sus ojos a Ron.—Sí lo abandonó va terminar uniéndose al bando de los villanos.—Regreso sus ojos para enfocarlos en esos orbes verde esmeralda. —Quiero salvar a mi amigo, quiero arriesgarme como lo haría por ustedes.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, el silencio inundo el ambiente. Hermione en esos dos años demostró ser una fiel y valerosa amiga capaz de enfrentarse al resto del mundo por su amistad. Nunca dudaría de ella o sus intenciones. El chico dejó escapar el aire comprimido en sus pulmones.

—No nos interponemos en su amistad pero debes entender que no puedes contarle todo sobre nosotros.—Su voz era tranquila, Ron dejó escapar un quejido pero fue reprendido por una mirada.— Quizá en el futuro pueda volverse en un aliado.

—Lo dudo.—Soltó el pelirrojo que se acercaba a sus amigos para pasar un brazo por cada uno.— Pero confiamos en tí y en tu carácter para mantenerlos a raya.

El peso de la preocupación que Granger cargaba en la espalda desapareció. Estaba aliviada de no haber escogido un bando, no podía elegir entre sus amigos y Draco. Harry y Ronald la rodearon para compartir un abrazo.

* * *

Draco jugaba con la pelota desestresante que Hermione le compró en las vacaciones, trataba de dominarla con con los pies, miró extrañado el piso, esa tarde el gato horroroso no apareció detrás de su ama. Hermione acariciaba a Draak, quien comenzó a ser más cariñosa con la chica llegando incluso a negarse a seguir a su dueño con tal de seguir en sus brazos.

—Haz mejorado muy rápido.— La castaña le lanzaba otra pelotita de color amarillo con una cara feliz impresa.—Quién iba a decir que el gran Draco Malfoy es bueno para hacer malabares.

—Soy bueno en todo lo que me proponga.—Contestó alcanzando la pelota y jugar con ambas.— ¿Donde anda la bola de pelos naranja?

Hermione hizo un gesto para tratar de recordar la última vez que vio a su gato. Crookshanks últimamente se la pasaba persiguiendo a la rata de Ronald.

—Creo esta celoso de Draak.—La castaña tomó en sus manos la serpiente albina para elevarla y mirarla fijamente a los ojos.—Luces hermosa.

Draak saco la lengua para soltar unas palabras en pársel que Draco entendió completamente por ello dejo las pelotas y se acomodo a un lado de la castaña. Entre sus manos tomó a la serpiente para mirarla y contestar en el mismo idioma. Hermione levantó la ceja para solicitar la traducción del intercambio de palabras.

—Ha dicho que le gusta tu olor y le he contestado que a mi también.—Draco estiró el brazo para ponerlo sobre los hombros de la leona.—¿Estás usando perfume?

La interrogada se puso de pie rápidamente por la cercanía de Draco ya que la incomodaba. No sabía porque ahora tenerlo tan cerca la ponía tan nerviosa. En ese verano tuvo cambios relacionados a su edad por eso trataba de usar artículos higiénicos muggles, desodorante, perfume no quería oler mal. Malfoy se pegaba a su cuerpo con regularidad así que temía desprender algún desagradable aroma, con el resto de sus amigos no le importaba pero con el rubio era distinto.

—Mi mamá me lo regalo.— Comentó restando importancia a la situación, se agacho para tomar las pelotas y tratar de hacer malabares pero su falta de coordinación le provocó fallar.—Eres demasiado bueno detectando olores, debes tener genes de perro.

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos para enfocarlos en la chica delante de él. Ese verano tuvo un radical cambio, era más alta, corto un poco su cabello y sus rizos estaban domados por una poción muggle, Continuó con su escaneo ese cuerpo descendente, llevaba un poco de brillo en los labios, pero sabía que era por el clima y regularmente usaba un ungüento para que no se le partieran. Se detuvo en el pecho al detectar dos montes, no le crecieron tanto como a otras chicas pero eran de un tamaño aceptable y atrayente.

—Regularmente hueles a tu shampoo pero ahora venia de tu ropa un olor a canela.—El hombre desvió los ojos al sentir su piel arder al darse cuenta que no podía apartar la vista de esos pechos. —Te enseñaré a dominar las pelotas.

Draco dejó a la serpiente en el piso para ponerse de pie y señaló nerviosamente las pelotas con caras. Aprovechaba de cualquier ocasión para abrazar a la chica por la espalda, rozar sus manos o sujetar su cintura para esconder la nariz en esos rizos. Le gustaba tenerla pegada a su piel. Un oculto deseo se liberaba, su piel suplicaba por tocar la morena del contrario. En los sitios públicos y rodeados de alumnos no le bastaba con devorarla con la mirada, la necesitaba desesperadamente.

* * *

Bajo las cobijas Harry miraba entretenido el mapa que los gemelos le habían proporcionado, repitió las palabras que le indicaron y entonces el mapa del colegio se mostró ante él. Solo debía pronunciar el nombre de la persona que deseaba encontrar y aparecerán para mostrarle su ubicación. El moreno mordió su labio inferior, solo un nombre saltaba por su cabeza, por más que deseaba no mencionarlo su boca se abrió sin pedir permiso.

—Luna Lovegood.— Mordió su lengua para auto-castigarse por llamar a esa peculiar rubia.

El nombre de la ravenclaw apareció junto a un par de marcas de pies. Ladeo la cabeza al ver el sitio que estaba. Se encontraba en la fuente con otro par de pies a su lado. Era muy tarde para que estuviera fuera de su torre, reconoció los otros nombres, eran estudiantes de la casa de Salazar. Harry saltó fuera de la cama si hacer ruido y tomó la capa de invisibilidad. Algo malo debía de suceder.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : Gracias por sus reviews y espero les guste al capitulo. Un nuevo inicio de año y las hormonas al tope, cosas extrañas le van a pasar a los amigos. Saludos y gracias por leer. Espero que Pauli Jean Malfoy se encuentre bien, le mando un mega saludo.


	12. Feelings

Luna trataba de detener a los dos chicos que jugaban con el huevo que ella tanto había cuidado esos días. Lo encontró un día en un bosque cuando salía de excursión con su padre, sospechaba que se trataba de un huevo de Diricawl, aunque no estaba 100 % segura. Investigo sobre ellos y trato de mantener tibio el cascarón. Esa noche tenía pensado llevarlo con Hagrid, era el mago que más sabía de criaturas mágicas. Quizá él podría ayudarle a encontrar un hogar.

—Dejen de lanzarlo de esa manera solo harán que se lastime.— Les gritó la rubia siendo sujetada por una chica de colores verdes esmeralda.—Dejen en paz el huevo.

—Lunática ahora crees que eres un pollo.—Uno de los chicos expresó mientras lanzaba el huevo como si fuera una pelota a otro compañero.— Eres una verguenza para los magos, una inútil y tonta niña rara.

La chica proveniente de la casa de Salazar sostuvo a la rubia de la cintura para que otro chico de pronto, de forma premeditada soltara el huevo para que se rompiera contra el piso de piedra, entonces de repente el objeto fue sostenido por una luz, los presentes levantaron la vista para encontrar al salvador. Era nada más y nada menos que Theodore Nott, una de las serpientes más respetadas en su casa.

—Es tarde para que estén en el jardín, espero no busquen que le bajen más puntos a nuestra casa.—Con grave voz se dirigió a sus compañeros, con una amenazadora mirada fijó la vista en el líder del grupo.— Creo no me explique.

La chica soltó a la rubia causando que cayera al piso mientras los otros dos chicos afirmaron con un movimiento de cabeza y salieron corriendo, entonces la rubia y la serpiente se quedaron solos. Theo le entregó el huevo a su dueña.

—Muchas gracias Theo.—Comentó delicadamente la águila verificando que el huevo no tuviera algún rasguño.

—¡Luna!¿te encuentras bien?.—Un sofocado pelinegro apareció con la varita en mano y señalando a la serpiente.

Theo chasqueo la lengua restándole importancia al recién llegado quien rápidamente se puso a un lado de Luna para verificar la rodilla lastimada donde brotaba un hilo de sangre. Luna se lastimó al ser liberada. Harry se agacho para sacar un pañuelo y colocarlo sobre la herida, en ningún momento bajó la guardia ya que continuaba vigilando al otro sujeto.

—Theo me ha ayudado.—Mencionó rápidamente la rubia bajando la mirada y dedicándole una dulce sonrisa .—Quiero llevarle este huevo a Hagrid ¿Me acompañas?

Potter esbozo una sonrisa asintiendo cuando se disponía agradecer el acto de la serpiente, pero esta ya caminaba en dirección al edificio, sin despedirse o emitir palabra alguna. Luna se sentó en una banca para ser atendida por un tonto enfermero que no sabía muy bien como atender la herida. A la rubia la gusta lo despistado que podía llegar a ser el león con tareas tan comunes, hace poco leyó sobre el prisionero que se escapó de Azkaban.

—La casa de Hagrid está lejos.—El pelinegro saco la capa de invisibilidad.—¿Crees que podrás llegar?

—Harry, solo ha sido un rasguño soy más fuerte de lo que crees.—Contestó pegándose al cuerpo del chico para ser tapada por la capa.—Es una lástima que Theo no esperara para acompañarnos.

Harry pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros de Luna, quien era mas bajita que él. Le agradaba el olor que escapaba entre sus hebras revoltosas y doradas, olía como un campo de margaritas. Deambularon muy juntos por el camino bajo la melodiosa voz de la chica, quién le contaba una fantasiosa d¡historia de cómo creía que el huevo fue a dar a sus manos. Le contó que sin estar cien por ciento segura de que especie se creaba bajo el cascarón ya le había puesto nombre. Harry nunca pensó que hubiera algo más fantástico que el mundo de los magos pero escuchando las historias de Luna descubre una dimensión mucho más fascinante e interesante. Eso le agradaba de ella, la manera tan peculiar e increíble de ver el mundo.

* * *

Los alumnos del tercer grado se encontraban en las afueras del bosque prohibido para tener su primera clase con el profesor Hagrid, el trío dorado se encontraban al frente, emocionados por que su amigo formará parte del cuerpo educativo del colegio.

Draco se encontraba hasta la parta trasera con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho con Blaise a su lado, una segunda figura alta, delgada con cabello negro y piel era nívea se encontraba al otro lado. El príncipe chasqueaba la lengua molesto, su frente estaba fruncida, sus ojos se enfocan en como Hermione se colgaba del brazo de Harry,

El pobre león vivia un tensos momentos, entonces su amiga se la ha pasado atada a él. Cuidándolo, protegiéndolo, la cercanía tan íntima le enfermaba. El rubio no le prestaba atención a su nuevo profesor. Le interesaba muy poco un hipogrifo. Entonces detectó un brillo inusual, este fue causado cuando Harry se adelantaba para acariciar ese animal.

—Con calma Harry.—El semi gigante susurró a un lado del elegido.—Debes ganarte su confianza

La rabia de Draco aumento cuando notó como la comadreja deslizaba sus dedos en la palma de la casaña. Sus dedos se rozaron tímidamente, era una escena cargada de inocente romance juvenil. Hastiado Draco dio zancadas al frente abriéndose paso para superar a los amigos.

—¿Qué sucede Sr Malfoy? —Cuestionó el nuevo profesor entonces el mencionado levantó la barbilla orgulloso ante las curiosas miradas de sus compañeros. —No debe ser tan grosero.

Entonces la serpiente recordó la admiración dibujada en el rostro de su amiga, si él era capaz de tocar ese animal, Hermione lo observaría como la misma admiración ¿Se iba a sentir orgullosa de él? anhelaba acaparar su mirada, su mente, ser el centro de toda su atención. Sin escuchar las recomendaciones del nuevo profesor se animó tocar la nariz de la esa bestia.

La clase observo como Buckbeak levantaba las patas delanteras y golpeaba el brazo de la serpiente. El hipogrifo no le agrado la falta de respeto de esa serpiente. El profesor logró alejar al animal para alzar al inconsciente alumno y llevarlo a la enfermería.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey terminaba de vendar el brazo del heredero del clan Malfoy, tuvo mucho cuidado debido a que sabía cómo eran sus padres. Magos quisquilloso y sobreprotectores, sospechaba que harían toda una revolución al encontrar a su retoño en ese estado por ello decidió dejar al enfermo con sus amigos, con las simples indicaciones de tomar cierta posición cada seis horas para minimizar el dolor. Draco se quedó rodeado por dos chicos.

—No sé qué pretendías.—Abrió la boca el pelinegro delgado y alto.— El semi gigante puede ser un idiota en ciertas cosas pero sabe mucho de esas bestias.

Theodore Nott era el heredero de unas de las más grandes fortunas de Londres y perteneciente a una familia de sangre pura. Aunque ingresó el mismo año que Draco, su condición médica precaria lo obliga regularmente pasar temporadas en casa. Era un viejo amigo de infancia del rubio y que ahora se unía a su escuálido equipo aunque el chico se agrego solo al notar que Goyle y Crabbe le temían a Malfoy. Honestamente tenía curiosidad por saber la razón.

—Pues ese profesor sabrá de bestias viviendo en el bosque pero no las que anidan en el colegio.—Agregó Blaise fisgoneando a su alrededor. Nott estaba sentado a un lado de la cama llevo la mirada a Draco. —Un chico celoso siempre es una bestia.

—Pueden guardar silencio.—Les grito el rubio tratando de levantar la barbilla orgulloso después de que su dignidad fue pisoteada por un hipogrifo.— Ya se dieron cuenta que no estoy muerto así que pueden irse.

Theo rodó los ojos para ponerse de pie para las serpientes de sangre pura era un tabú hablar de sus sentimientos. Sus padres le inculcan desde pequeños que las emociones eran signos de debilidad. Admitir sentir celos era revelar una fragilidad emocional no permitida en los nobles de sangre pura.

—Descansa Draco.—Esbozó el nuevo integrante al trío tranquilamente mientras Blaise se despidió con un movimiento de manos.

Al verse solo el rubio se hundió en los almohadones abatido, quiso simular ser un héroe valiente frente a su amiga y termino haciendo el ridículo, sentía tanta rabia y coraje acumulado que no sabía con qué desquitarse. Inflo la mejillas, resoplaba avergonzado, apretó los párpados fue un infantil y un estúpido por no seguir las indicaciones del profesor.

—¿Te duele? —Una voz proveniente de su espalda le obligó a detener sus lamentaciones.— La poción que dejó Madam es muy potente.

Malfoy se giró para encontrarse a una castaña, usaba la capa de invisibilidad. Hermione se acercó al enfermo para posar sus dedos delicadamente sobre el hombro, una tierna sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Ya no era esa niña que dejo de ver hace unos meses. Ahora todos rodaban por los trece años, eran adolescentes en plena exploración.

—Estoy bien.—Contestó secamente, esos dedos de color canela bajan por su hombro vendado y llegaban hasta sus dedos.—No debes preocuparte.

—Eres mi amigo esta bien preocuparme por ti.— La chica sacó una manzana de su bolsillo junto a un par de golosinas.—Pensé que tendrías hambre.

El rubio bajó la mirada para tomar la manzana y darle una mordida, se sentía bien tener a Granger a su alrededor pero en ese preciso momento la vergüenza lo sobre él dominaba cada uno de sus sentidos. No la quería cerca por un hombre con el orgullo herido era un animal violento.

—Draco ¿En que rayos pensabas? —Le cuestionó incrédula y tomó asiento en el borde de la cama. —Es muy raro en tí actuar tan impulsivamente.

Draco ladeo la cabeza fastidiado, todos le cuestionaban lo mismo y no podía defenderse. La verdad era totalmente humillante, actuó de manera tan inmadura porque simplemente sentía celos.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : Un pequeño capitulo para que no se olviden de este fanfic. Gracias por sus comentarios. Saludos. Una disculpa ayer subí el capitulo equivocado. Aqui el real.


	13. Oceans

Draco no supo dar explicaciones de su inmadura forma de actuar ¿Qué clase de excusa lo iba a salvar de su patético e infantil comportamiento? ninguna, fue la respuesta que su subconsciente lanzó. La castaña se resignó a cambiar de tema al escuchar los balbuceos escapar de esos labios.

Malfoy se relajó al oír los largos monólogos relacionados a las clases, era interesante saber lo mucho que sufría la castaña por entender mal algunos términos. Era un ratón de biblioteca encantador. Entre la conversación detectó su radical cambio de actitud, con los leones andaba abrazada, se acercaba a ellos, sus dedos rozaban pero con él media su distancia. Es como si evitara tocarlo. Honestamente la molesto ese actitud.

—Espero te sirva el regalo que te hice, mas ahora que te has inscrito a tantas clases.— El rubio comentó tratando de alcanzar el dorso de su mano.—No creo que mi padre se de cuenta que falta.

—Hasta ahora ha sido de gran utilidad.— La castaña contestó moviendo sus dedos, su piel se erizaba al solo entrar en contacto con la blanca del chico.— Gracias por tu regalo, los mios siempre quedan en segundo lugar, son horribles.

El rubio mostró su brazo y con ayuda de la chica bajo el suéter para dejar ver una pulsera de cuentas negras naturales con un pequeño dije plata con la inscripción Δρακων, Drakon en griego, el nombre del rubio. A Malfoy le encantaban los regalos de la castaña, los acumulaba en su habitación en una caja secreta, ahí descansaban todas las cartas, libros, regalos intercambiados en esos dos años.

Cuando el chico estaba apunto de abrir los labios, voces provenientes de la entrada captaron su atención, era claro que sus padres no pasarían la oportunidad de molestar al director con sus forma apresurada le suplico a la castaña irse y en ningún momento detenerse a escuchar los parloteos sin sentido de sus padres.

* * *

Theo y Blaise intercambiaban miradas entre ellos y la imagen delante, Draco no dejaba de hacer una rabieta en una de las salas privadas con las que contaba la casa de Salazar. No por nada los hijos de las familias más influyentes terminaban viviendo en ese sitio. El rubio tenía el brazo derecho vendado, la herida fue más profunda de lo pensado y por lo tanto sus padres pedían la cabeza del irresponsable profesor a cargo de esa salvaje clase

—Habla con Granger y explica que nada tienes que ver con la decisión de tus padres.—Intervino Theo dejándose caer a un lado del chico.— No creo que sea tan infantil para no entender.

—Ese no es el tema que tanto te preocupa ¿Verdad? .—La serpiente de piel morena llevó su ojos al chico de cabellos rubios que se puso de pie.— ¿Qué sucede?

Malfoy negó con un movimiento de cabeza para restarle importancia a la situación. No quería admitir que le enfermaba ver a Hermione pegada con sus amigos, principalmente con Harry. Ahora que el supuesto hombre que traicionó a su padres estaba libre y que quizá atentaría contra él. No la quería cerca de él pero prohibirle eso a la castaña iniciaría una guerra sin cuartel, debido a que conocía su testarudez.

—Mi padre no ha parado de hablar del innombrable.— Confesó el chico de cabellos castaños dejando el libro, que fingía leer.—Por eso he decidí volver al colegio, no me siento cómodo en la mansión.

—Familiares desterrados de mi madre la han comenzado a contactar.—Ahora se atrevió a hablar el moreno y entonces los tres chicos se miraron mutuamente.—Es como si formaran filas para algo.

Draco chasqueo la lengua, en su propio hogar el tema relacionado al mago oscuro era recurrente. Sus padres esas vacaciones lo estuvieron, nuevamente, adoctrinando sobre la importancia de la pureza en la sangre, muchas veces estuvo a instantes de caer bajo el embrujo de sus viejos prejuicios pero el recuerdo de Hermione lo fortalecía. La Gryffindor cada día se escabulle por debajo de su piel a tal grado de no diferenciar su propia identidad.

—Sospecho que tiempos oscuros se acercan para todos los estudiantes sin importar su casa.— Comentó más tranquilo el chico mirando a sus amigos.

* * *

Esa mañana por primera vez desde que asistía al colegio Hogwarts la chica se negaba asistir a una clase. Abatida y fatigada porque no deseaba encontrarse con la profesora de adivinación, creía que su clase era inservible y una charlatanería. Recorría los pasillos con suma lentitud cuando de pronto unos gritos a su espalda la detuvieron.

—Tu horrible gato se ha comido mi rata.—Un furioso pelirrojo vociferaba captando la atención de los pocos estudiantes alrededor.— No encuentro a Scabbers, tu estúpido gato por fin se lo ha comido.

—Te equivocas, Crookshanks no es capaz de comerse a ningún ser vivo, le gusta jugar con la rata pero nunca la ha lastimado.—Se defendió la castaña intercalando sus mirada entre Ron y Harry.— Quizá simplemente el animal escapó .

El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos fastidiado porque la chica era incapaz de aceptar que ese espantoso gato era una entidad malvada, igual que su amigo Malfoy. En el interior del pelirrojo también crecían extraños sentimientos hacia su amiga, era una visceral sensación amargando su boca. La adoraba por simplemente ser ella pero se sentía traicionado y aunque le debía la salvación de su hermana a la serpiente, no paraba de detectarlo.

—¿Por qué lo defiendes aun sabiendo que es malo?—Le cuestionó de golpe, Hermione cerró la boca de golpe sin entender el cuestionamiento, hablaban del gato ¿Verdad?— ¿Sabías que por su culpa quieren despedir a Hagrid?

Los labios de la castaña temblaron porque temía que sin previo aviso la pregunta y la pelea no se tratará de su mascota sino de alguien más. Ella escuchó la forma que el señor Lucius se dirigió a su hijo, la manera tan despreciable que se expresó de su nuevo profesor. Sus intenciones de obligar al director a despedirlo por su ineptitud. Los señores Malfoy en realidad eran magos prepotentes y cegados por la soberbia.

—No puedes juzgarlo sin conocerlo.—Contestó con un tono de voz enérgico y levantó la mirada para enfrentarlo, entonces Harry se interpuso entre ambos.— No eres su amigo.

—Ni tengo intenciones de serlo.—Argumento el pelirrojo dando un paso hacia atrás.—Tarde o temprano te darás cuenta que igual a su padre.

El pelirrojo se dio media vuelta para continuar su camino, tener tan cerca a la castaña despertó sentimientos encontrados, no quería pelear pero tampoco aguantaba la idea de verla defender a una serpiente con tanta fuerza. La castaña bajó la cabeza, las peleas con el pelirrojo eran comunes pero nunca se habían mirado con ojos tan cargados de furia.

—Debes decirle a Malfoy que hable con su padre.—El pelinegro se acerco al oído de la chica.—El puesto de profesor es todo para Hagrid.

Harry le dio la espalda para recorrer el camino por donde desapareció su compañero de casa. Él quizá comenzaba a creer en la inocencia de Malfoy pero sus padres no eran buenas personas y tarde o temprano iba a terminar como ellos. Nadie tiene la suficiente voluntad para ir en contra de las disposiciones de sus progenitores.

* * *

Luna miraba fijamente al chico que descansaba sobre una cama, era claro que debía acostumbrarse a la enfermería del colegio ya que era el sitio donde regularmente se encontraba con su amigo. Harry fue atacado por dementores en pleno partido de quidditch, su escoba fue destruida por el sauce boxeador. La rubia estiró la mano para posar sus dedos sobre el dorso de la mano del chico entonces los parados de este se movieron con nerviosismo.

Harry fue separando los párpados para encontrarse con un conocido rostro con orbes grises cargados de preocupación, trato de emitir una mediana sonrisa para tranquilizar a su visitante.

—Te ha traído ranas de chocolate.—Mencionó la rubia apretando la mano para sacar los paquetes de su bolsillo.—El profesor Lupin me ha comentado que te serían de utilidad. ¿te sientes mejor?

El peligro quiso decir algo pero las palabras no salieron de su boca, tuvo miedo, o mejor dicho continuaba temiendo que alguno de esos seres nauseabundos continuará alrededor. Apretó los temblorosos labios con los dientes, no quería lucir como un cobarde frente a Luna pero era imposible controlar sus emociones. Ni siquiera dentro de las paredes del colegio se sentía seguro.

—¡Oh! Ha salido Cassandra Vablatsky.—La chica menciono para mostrar el cromo al pelinegro quien vio el reflejo de la bruja en ese pedazo de cartón.—Creo que se la voy a regalar a Granger, ya que le encanta la adivinación ¿Crees que sea buen regalo si le doy el libro "Disipar las nieblas del futuro"?

Harry dibujo una mediana sonrisa, era ampliamente sabido entre el cuerpo estudiantil que Hermione odiaba esa materia, a tal grado de pelear con la profesora y montar un espectáculo. Nunca les quiso confesar lo que la profesora observó en su bola de cristal cuando esta paso al frente en una de las clases.

—El libro es muy interesante.—La rubia nuevamente comentó mordiendo un pedazo de la rana y para pasarle el resto el chico. —Yo lo leí hace unos años.

Potter abrió la boca para morder la rana, ambos brujos compartieron el chocolate. Luna inició un monólogo sobre lo que recordaba sobre el libro.

Harry tuvo una dulce sensación en su boca expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo, su mente vagaba por las nubes gracias al amable tono de voz de su compañera. La rubia le platicaba de la vez que trato de leerle la mano a un elfo, pero este se molesto mucho porque durante la adivinación le contaba que sería libre de su amo. El elfo se alejó furioso porque él no quería ser separado de su amado amo. El león olvido por unos momentos que el brujo que traicionó a sus padres estaba libre, seres asquerosos como los dementores lo acosaban.

Luna tenía esa clase de magia que borraba sus miedos, temores y su infinita sensación de soledad.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : Gracias a esas personas que leen y dejan un review, muchas gracias y espero les guste este mini capitulo. Mas adelante tendremos mas momentos cargados de celos por parte de Draco. Saludos y cuidense.


	14. Annoying

Malfoy trataba de tomar atención a las palabras de su nuevo profesor contra las artes oscuras, quien se volvió su segundo profesor favorito ya que en primer lugar se encontraba su padrino Severus. Snape era el hombre que admiraba y respetaba. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una mata de cabellos castaños, nuevamente la chica era el centro de atención por contestar correctamente a las preguntas, una sonrisa de lado se dibujó en sus labios. Últimamente no tuvo la oportunidad de platicar con ella, sus padres lo visitaban con regularidad impidiendo verla.

—Quiero que formen una fila detrás de la señorita Granger.—Indicó el profesor Lupin a lo que los alumnos siguieron las órdenes.-—Ya la señorita explico lo que es un boggart y como defenderse de ellos.

El hombre dejó ver un baúl encadenado que se sacudía salvajemente como si en su interior escondiera algo peligroso. Los alumnos se echaron para atrás asustados por el objeto. Remus Lupin

—Ahora vamos a pasar a la práctica.—El hombre mencionó con una sonrisa.—Descubramos cual son sus peores miedos.

El objeto fue abierto entonces la profesora Mcgonagall apareció para comunicarle a la castaña que había reprobado todos sus exámenes y por lo tanto debería dejar la escuela. Draco emitió una risa que trato de disimular, la chica era tan transparente con sus temores. De un momento todo se volvió risas cuando la chica fue capaz de superar su temor, así continuaron varios chicos. La comadreja temiendo a las arañas, otros alumnos aterrados con la presencia del profesor Snape, al final todo termina en risas.

Las risas se desvanecieron cuando el salvador paso al frente, era claro que los temores de Harry Potter deberías ser los más oscuros y terribles, el profesor Lupin tuvo que ayudarlo a recuperarse. La clase se tuvo que cancelar y Draco no tuvo la oportunidad de ver su temor. Algunos estudiantes fueron desalojando la sala. La castaña, como era su costumbre salió abrazando a su amigo.

—Ya que San Potter nos arruinó la clase porque no probamos nosotros.—Intervino Blaise al notar que no había casi compañeros de clases.—¿Les da miedo?

Las tres serpientes se miraron entre ellas. Ninguno de los tres quería admitir que temían saber sus peores pesadillas, pero orgullosos y vanidosos como buenos Slytherin no se atrevieron a negarse al reto, con un papel, piedra y tijeras decidieron las posiciones para enfrentar al boggart. El primero en pasar fue Theo, su temor no fue sorpresa para los otros dos. La figura del señor Nott se formó, gritos graves escaparon de su garganta, le culpaba por la muerte de su amada esposa, por él ahora se encontraba solo. El castaño levantó la cabeza y con un movimiento de varita un vestido rosa se enfundó en el cuerpo del corpulento hombre, al igual que algunos rizos rubios se llenaban de moños bicolores.

Los tres chicos soltaron una carcajada al ver un look tan afeminado en un hombre misógino y sexista.

—Te toca Señor Zabini.—El chico de cabellos castaños oscuros y mirada pálida le indico a su amigo.

Blaise dio un paso firme al frente entonces aquella figura se tornó en una chica rechazando al moreno. La mujer le gritaba lo patético que era, así continuaban con varias mujeres hasta volverse una sola figura. La señora Zabini apareció y su chillona voz resonó por la habitación, las palabras que escapaban por su boca eran reclamos del poco hombre que era, por ser débil y no digno de llevar el apellido. Las serpientes tenían claramente traumas con sus progenitores. Blaise levantó la varita y la mujer apareció usando un bochornoso traje de elefante.

Blaise soltó una estruendosa carcajada, sin duda los integrantes de la casa de Salazar tenían serios problemas con sus progenitores, era complicado ir contra las tradiciones arraigadas por tantos años, sin hablarlo en voz alta los tres deseaban ser diferentes, ser los líderes de una nueva camada de magos sangre pura sin prejuicios.

Malfoy dio un paso adelante ante la retadora mirada de sus amigos. Entonces dio un paso al frente, al igual que sus compañeros las figuras en formarse delante fueron sus padres, a diferencia de los otros ellos no gritaban, no insultaban. Solo miraban fijamente al rubio, con esos penetrantes ojos cargados de enjuiciamiento social.

—Él ha pedido que te unas a su causa.—El hombre de cabellos rubios comentaba con una orgullosa sonrisa, extraña en ese frío rostro.— Felicidades hijo, haz hecho un buen trabajo.

La pareja entonces se separó para dejar ver un cuerpo en el piso. Era una chica de cabellos castaños con una herida en el cuerpo. Nott y Blaise se miraron a sí mismos asustados por ese profundo temor muy lejos estaba de infantiles peleas.

Draco se dejó caer en rodillas al piso, llevó las manos a su rostro para cubrirlo ante el horror de la imagen. Las dos serpientes formaron una barrera entre el boggart y su amigo, entonces el ser no supo qué miedo crear por lo tanto Blaise logró devolverlo a su sitio.

EL héroe Potter no era el único en poseer miedos profundos sin duda aquella escena dejaba entre ver lo importante que Granger era para el hijo de una de las familias más prejuiciosas en el mundo mágico.

* * *

Hermione miraba las torres de pergaminos sobre la mesa, se había empecinado en encontrar una solución legal para que no despidieran a Hagrid. La relación con Ron se volvió inestable, ese diciembre tenía pensada pasarla en el colegio, Draco y ella prometieron pasar esa navidad juntos, hacer guerra de bolas de nieve, ir por un tarro de cerveza de mantequilla, había redactado una serie de actividades y trucos para no ser vistos.

—Deja de leer tanto.-—Una grave y varonil voz la asustó, movió la cabeza nerviosamente descubriendo que se encontraba sola.—Eres como un ratón que devora libros como si fuera queso.

De una sombra negra se formó el cuerpo de Malfoy, una pegajosa sonrisa se formó en los labios de Hermione ¿En qué momento le cambió tanto la voz? se cuestionó, no lo había reconocido ¿Qué clase de magia usó para esconderse entre las sombras? de un momento a otro unas terribles ganas de abrazarlo se apoderaron de su cuerpo.

—No me llames de esa manera, sabes que lo odio.—Bufó en tono dolido tratando de esconder sus pergaminos. Draco rodeo la mesa interesado en saber que tanto hacía su amiga. —¿Te duele?

El rubio se detuvo para levantar la mirada y negar con la cabeza, claro que la herida le dolía ahora más con el incidente con el boggart pero no pensaba confesarle sus errores. Gracias a ese incidente descubrió lo importante que era Granger para su vida, estiró los brazo para enrollar su dedo en uno de los rizos, esos días no tuvieron oportunidad de estar juntos como lo deseara.

—Quiero disculparme por cancelar mis reuniones contigo pero mis padres aparecen sin previo aviso.—Soltó el rizo para sentarse a un lado de la chica.-—¿Qué tanto lees?

Tomó un pergamino rápidamente la chica se abalanzo contra él para quitárselo pero había logrado leer un pedazo del título.

—Lo siento mucho.—El chico bajó la cabeza al saber que su amiga estaba preocupada por las consecuencias del incidente, a él poco le importaba lo que sucediera con el semi gigante pero ella era diferente.—He tratado de convencerlos pero son muy tercos con sus decisiones.

La castaña ladeo la cabeza alejando la mirada del rostro de Draco, le ponía nerviosa tenerlo tan cerca. Era consciente que no era su culpa de que sus padres fueran personajes intransigentes y crueles. Los detesto en el mismo momento que escuchó de boca de Harry lo mucho que atacaron a su amigo semigigante. Los labios del rubio se movieron con la intención de volver a formular una disculpa.

—No es tu culpa.—Rápidamente la castaña comentó colocando la mano sobre el dorso del chico.— Entiendo que es difícil ir contra tus propios padres.

La mano de Draco se giró para entrelazar los dedos con la castaña, el brazo le dolía un poco pero trataba de lucir seguro de sí mismo.

—Lo siento pero tengo más malas noticias.—El rubio sacó de su capa una pequeña caja, la castaña entrecerró los ojos.—No podré quedarme en el colegio para navidad, me ha sido imposible convencerlos de dejarme quedar, mi madre me quiere de vuelta en casa en estas fechas y quizá antes.

Hermione desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, el invierno tocó a la puerta sin darse cuenta. Su cabeza últimamente estaba hecha un caos con sus materias extras, el famoso prisionero siguiendo los pasos de Harry, el juicio del pobre hipogrifo. Mentía si decía que no le importaba pero ella sí deseaba pasar una navidad con Draco, aceptó el regalo sin mucho emoción. Al abrirlo encontró un prendedor de oro blanco con la insignia de su casa, era muy lujoso para usarlo dentro del colegio sin llamar la atención. .

—¿No te ha gustado? —EL rubio rápidamente cuestiono preocupado, él tenía uno similar pero con una serpiente, Hermione negó con la cabeza.— Puedo cambiarlo por algo que gustas ¿Un anillo? ¿Aretes? ¿Alguna gargantilla?

—Esta hermoso solo que es demasiado ostentoso para usarlo en el colegio, todos me preguntaran su origen.— Mencionó cerrando la caja y guardando el objeto en su ropa.—Mi regalo te lo enviaré porque aún no lo tengo listo, pensé que ibas a quedarte.

Draco bajó la mirada decepcionado, se arrepentía de regalarle algo tan pretencioso a una chica que no le importa en nada el presumir objetos materiales, trato de amenizar la conversación pero era obvio la molestia de Granger por cancelar su "cita en navidad", en cierto punto él también se molestó con sus padres. Era incapaz de ir encontra de sus deseos, por un segundo recordó lo sucedido con el boggart ¿Podría enfrentarse a ellos para defender a Hermione? el dudar en su respuesta no era buen indicio.

* * *

Los copos de nieve se aglomeraban sobre el suelo cubriéndolo con una fría capa blanca. Harry caminaba sin muchas ganas por uno de los jardines, en su última visita a Hogsmeade encontró más secretos que lo dejaron sin aliento. Sirius Black fue el traidor que causó la muerte de sus padres, la rabia inundaba su alma a tal grado de no poder respirar por ello se detuvo para mirar el cielo, por muchos años se vio solo en el mundo sin un gramo de compasión en la raza humana hasta que llegó aquel semi gigante para darle las palabras más dulces del mundo "Harry eres un brujo.".

—Tierra llamando a Harry...—Una dulce voz se coló por sus oídos bajó la vista para mirar a una chica con un abrigo anaranjado y gorro azul.—¿Puedes acompañarme a un sitio?

La rubia no permitió que el brujo respondiera simplemente tomó su mano para arrastrarlo hacia el bosque prohibido, donde no se les permitía ingresar, no se opuso porque las fuerzas lo abandonaron por la profunda ira carcomiendo su alma.

—No tengas miedo.—De los labios rosas escaparan valerosas palabras, Harry ladeó la cabeza para mirar esa pequeña figura delante suyo.—Yo te voy a proteger.

¿Cómo podía una chica un año menor y más bajita que él protegerlo? era una idea descabellada pero tierna, sus dedos desnudos acariciaban los guantes afelpados de la rubia, un calor inundó sus entrañas, caminaron por varias veredas oscuras hasta llegar a una zona repleta de árboles altos, envueltos en copos de nieve

—Aquí puedes gritar.—La rubia comentó soltando la mano del pelinegro y ponerse delante de él.—Parecías que en aquel sitio no podías hacerlo, aquí a nadie molestaras.

Harry mordió el labio inferior para enfocar sus ojos en esos orbes grises, frotó sus manos por el aire helado colándose ¿Qué rayos hacía en ese sitio? ¿Qué clase de locura ahora se le ocurría a esa rara chica?

—¿No sabes como gritar?—Le cuestionó entrecerrando los ojos tratando de averiguar qué pensaba.—Puedo enseñarte.

Un chillón sonido escapó de los labios rosas de Luna, simulaba los graznidos de un pato y movía las manos como si fueran alas, se detuvo para mirar con un rostro de total auto satisfacción a su compañero.

—Ahh.—Harry dijo en un suspiro sin mucho ánimo de continuar, frotaba sus manos.—No puedo.

Harry trataba de calentar sus dedos ante la ventisca fría, Luna se quitó uno de sus guantes amarillos con líneas anaranjadas para ponerla en la mano izquierda del chico, sus dedos desnudos se entrelazan con los del moreno, los solo para darle calor.

—Gritar te ayudará a liberar emociones reprimidas, libera endorfinas y genera una sensación de bienestar.—Hizo más fuerte su agarre.— Repite conmigo.

La chica comenzó con graznidos pequeños que el moreno trató de seguir, aumentó la intensidad y el volumen, poco a poco Potter también agarraba confianza, después de unos minutos ambos personajes gritaban como unos lobos mientras movían las manos como si fueran alas. Ambos se quedaron sin voz pero en sus rostros una sonrisa se dibujaba. Cuando Harry se enteró de ese nuevo mundo nunca más se sintió solo, pero viejas heridas se abrían, nuevos enemigos se presentaban y a veces tenía miedo de no poder ser lo que todos esperaban.

—No creo en el destino porque odio pensar que no soy capaz de controlar mi vida.-—Comentó la rubia mirando el cielo y cerrando los ojos para sentir los copos de nieve cayendo sobre su rostro.— Aunque también creo que no existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable.

El chico que sobrevivió imito los movimientos de la ravenclaw, sus manos continuaban entrelazadas, su rostro se mojaba por la nieve, las dos frases dichas eran contradictorias pero se sentía tranquilo, quizá mucho dolor se avecinaba pero si tenía amigos como ella los eventos serán sobre llevados con éxito. El chico por segunda vez gritó con fuerza tratando de expulsar la negatividad y miedo. Momentos como esos se sentía completamente libre.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : Espero les guste el capitulo. Gracias a las personas que lo leen. Saludos :) ¿Ya vieron animales fantásticos; los crímenes de Grindelwald ? en lo personal me ha gustado mucho, ame a Leta con Newt, me encanta es combinación.


End file.
